Legacy
by Lady Eliza
Summary: Rory Hayden is raised by the patriarch of the Hayden family, one Edward C. Hayden. How does life turn out for Rory?
1. Prologue

**Legacy**

**Summary:** Rory Hayden is raised by the patriarch of the Hayden family, one Edward C. Hayden. How does life turn out for Rory?

**Disclaimer: **The Gilmore Girls does not belong to me, it belongs to the CW and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

**Prologue**

My birth was unexpected to say the least. In the upper spheres of society a young woman having a child out of 'wedlock' was just not deemed appropriate, or if a girl got into a 'situation' it was quietly taken care of without anyone from polite society being none the wiser. The girl in question would either be sent away to a maiden aunt or some other such reclusive relative. The child in question would be given up for adoption or raised by the family in secret until the child became an adult. Isn't it just Victorian?

My parents were just children when I was born and both their families, the Haydens and the Gilmores, couldn't decide what to do with me. My great-grandfather decided for everyone. Edward Chaffee Hayden was going to take on the responsibility of raising his grandson's child. Of course, both sets of grandparents had something to say about it. My great-grandmother Lorelai, for whom I was named, put it aptly 'simply having children does not make parents.*' Emily Gilmore was not amused.

Grandfather Edward did make one small concession; I would have some type of relationship with both Richard and Emily Gilmore and Straub and Francine Hayden. Where were my parents during this discussion do you ask? Well, Christopher was agreeing to the idea because he didn't believe he was ready to become a father and family man. Lorelai, on the other hand, tried to run away with me before she was deemed an unfit parent by the Hayden family lawyers. So, I was brought to live in a grand manor and raised to greatness.

The two great influences of my life were my great-grandfather Edward and my great-grandmother Lorelai. I was moulded at a young age to take the helm of Hayden Enterprises and become more than both of my parents. My grandfather carefully planned my education while my grandmother militaristically took care of anything and everything that was needed to make me into an accomplished lady. The end result was a cold and calculated mask of a business woman with the class and elegance of royalty. I was their one saving grace.

I went to the best schools on the east coast and skipped several years due to my grandfather hiring the best tutors during the summer months. I graduated at the age of fourteen from Choate-Rosemary Hall and attended Princeton University. In my grandfather's educational master plan he wanted me to attend Princeton to appease the Hayden side of the family, which I did while earning a degree in Business Administration, therefore I was also able to attend Yale in honour of my Gilmore legacy. At Yale, I was going to study anything I wanted and start working part-time for Hayden Enterprises. But it would be at Yale where I really started living.

It would be at Yale where I would flourish and be challenged with those like me. It would be here where I met my match.

*quote by John A. Shedd

**Author's Note: ** I know it's ridiculous to start another story with two works-in-progress, but I couldn't get this idea to leave my head. I am working on Grown Up and Debutante, but this plot bunny just wouldn't let go. Let me know if you like the story or not.


	2. The More Things Change the More Things

**Legacy**

**Disclaimer: **The Gilmore Girls does not belong to me, it belongs to the CW and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

**Chapter One: The More Things Change the More Things Stay the Same**

Ever since I could remember there was always a plan for me. My grandfather raised me to be just like him: merciless and goal-oriented. Yes, I was an accomplished conversationalist, could serve tea like an English lady, and waltz with the masters but I always did that with a goal in mind. There was never a time I could remember that I did anything just, excuse my language, but just for the hell of it. I made friends, but only with those deemed appropriate by my great-grandmother Lorelai. My friends were children from well-to-do families that had history with both the Gilmores and the Haydens. They were judged as sufficient companions for me, though only one of them had my unyielding ambition and drive.

I was cold and I was calculating, and not one bit sorry for it. I saw my parents as weak individuals who didn't have time for me, although there were the obligatory visits on birthdays and civic holidays. The two people who had given me life were strangers in an unholy land to me. The two individuals who were anything like parents were Edward Hayden and Lorelai Gilmore. I loved them in my own way just like I knew they reciprocated that feeling.

Affection wasn't shown when I was growing up, although it has made its way known as I get older. Yale is my grandfather Edward's way of showing affection. He has set out what I had to do since I came to live with him. Getting a second degree, of my choice, is like a spoken heart-felt sentiment to Edward Hayden. A very expensive but cherished nonetheless sentiment.

I knew I did both families proud by the way I had grown up. I wasn't the typical teenager. I would rather read the Iliad than go to parties like my fellow classmates. What did parties get you but drunk and most likely a hangover the next day? No, reading the Iliad lets you discuss your views with future clients and potential stockbrokers, parties with teenagers were just a waste of time. I was goal-oriented.

So, when I had graduated from Princeton and started working for Hayden Enterprises I could see how proud everyone in my family was, especially Grandfather Edward. Gran Lorelai just smirked in a superior manner at my Grandma Emily during my graduation. Gran liked to thumb her nose at Emily by showing her how well-adjusted I turned out compared to my mother who was scattered most of the time. I'd heard through the family grapevine that my mother was opening an Inn with her best friend, and was dating some diner man named Luke while playing mother to said diner man's rebellious nephew. Yes, the woman was scattered.

My father seemed to be flittering from one woman to another, but had recently settled down with some blonde bimbo named Sherry, who had been trying to get to know me ever since. I didn't particularly like the woman therefore told my secretary Ellis Farnsworth to hold all calls from the odious woman. The things I had to put up with because of my parents.

My grandparents, Richard, Emily, Francine, and Straub were better than my parents, though mostly they were reined in by Grandfather Edward and Grandmother Lorelai. I saw more of my grandparents than I did of my parents. I was everything my parents were not. I did everything that my parents rebelled against. I was the perfect, docile child.

I was born into a well-to-do family and there were many responsibilities that I had due to my family's name and status. Hayden Enterprises was the family business that I would be taking over and thus it was something that I thought about constantly. The Gilmore's had had money for several generations, were of the old aristocratic families from England. Emily Gilmore was a well-known matriarch in Hartford society and I took an interest in all the work she did. Francine Hayden married into the family, and was not part of the same circle as many of the women she came in contact with therefore she had to prove herself to others.

My upbringing may not have been traditional, but it was unique to say the least. My family loved me in their own way and I learned how to be the next great leader of my family's business. Going to Yale, I assumed, would be like everything else I did. It was going to be orderly, and with a goal in mind. I told my grandfather that I was going to get my degree in English Literature because I loved it so much. Grandfather thought it was a capital idea and I went into the hallowed halls of another Ivy League school thinking nothing about how my life would never be the same again.

**-GG-**

"So tell me again how your grandfather got us a room together without a peep from the administration?" asked Paris Gellar who was looking around the dorm room in grudging admiration.

Rory smiled mysteriously and daintily, which would make her grandmother proud, as she sat on the luxurious leather couch. "I told you Paris, grandfather simply made a call when I mentioned to grandmother that I would have to share a room with five other girls. I have never seen her look so horrified. Grandfather simply made a call and voila, we get a nice dorm room and we only have to live with two other people."

"Yes, two other people who happen to be our best friends," said Paris tartly.

Edward Hayden had made one phone call and like magic his great-granddaughter and her three friends were rooming together and they get the best dorm room in the place with ground floor access. "I think Grandpa Richard's name was dropped a few times then he passed the phone to Gran who chewed out someone on the other end. The dean sent over some flowers the next day to appease her."

"I love your grandmother, she's like superwoman," said Paris reverently.

Rory could only smile and look around the dorm room which had been decorated by her grandma Emily as thank you for working at the DAR during the summer. Rory had joined the esteemed organization and helped her grandma out at the offices. Emily and Rory had gotten closer after working together and the décor was simply a show of affection. Rory thought it odd how her family did not show affection in the normal fashion like others, no they had to make grand gestures.

"When did Rosemary and Juliet say they were getting here?" asked Rory. Paris Gellar, Rosemary Endicott, and Juliet Bradlee had been friends with Rory since they had been in diapers. Though the girls at times attended different schools they were always close. Parents were never around and none of them had siblings close to their age so they were each others family. The four girls spent their summers and holidays with the Haydens, Edward and sometimes Lorelai Gilmore I.

"Rosemary called and said they were on their way from the airport, but you know how Juliet is; she might need to stop on the way to buy something," said Paris in an exasperating manner. Juliet was impulsive, to say the least.

"You know you love her."

Paris gave an unladylike snort. "So tell me genius, how does it feel to have a degree?"

Rory smiled genuinely and let her guard down. "I can't believe I've accomplished what I set out to do. It was lonely at Princeton, but I did meet some interesting people. However, I'm happy to be amongst my peers. Besides I can relax and enjoy it this time around."

"Well I'm happy for you and you deserve to do something for yourself. I mean, Hayden Enterprises is probably going to be awesome to work for, but I always looked forward to you and I going to college together," said Paris with a rare show of affection.

Rory got up and hugged her friend real quick before making her way to the little kitchenette and pretending like nothing had occurred. It was better for everyone if they went with the flow.

"I overheard mother's conversation with Emily and there was talk about maid service and a chef," remarked Paris making her way to the rooms they were assigned, single rooms.

"I had the same when I was at Princeton. Believe me, you'll be thankful. We've never had to take care of ourselves, doing laundry as well as cooking and cleaning will not help when you're trying to study or just want to relax. I'll get a hold of Grandma Emily and schedule the necessary appointments after we get everything in order."

"Sounds like a plan," came the muffled reply.

Rory was stirring the sugar into her cup of coffee. She took her cup and saucer to the common room and sat down. It was going to be fun seeing her best friends on a regular basis. That hadn't happened since they had been in elementary school and even than Rory had skipped a few grades therefore was in another class most of the time.

There was a jiggling of keys and muttered curses behind the main doors before the identities of the individuals were revealed to the sole occupant of the common room. Rory's grin widened before she calmly put down her coffee and flew into the arms of her two best friends. Rosemary and Juliet had their arms out and waiting as Rory came towards them. The squealing got the attention of Paris who stood watching the trio before Juliet rolled her eyes and beckoned the last member of the quartet. It was good to be home.

**-GG-**

Rory breathed in the fresh air and made her way through the maze of students loitering around the campus. She loved this time of year and couldn't wait to begin her journey towards a degree, well her second degree. She would probably be overwhelmed with working in the Hartford offices of Hayden Enterprises, but she knew that it was time to take on some responsibilities concerning her family business. She would have to meet with those in charge of the Hartford offices soon and she hoped to get along famously with her staff, although she was prepared for resentment due to her advancement within the company, which was rather quickly. That was to be expected.

Whatever may come will come. She hoped that it wouldn't take forever for things to go in her favour at the office. Rory would simply make it her mission to be at the office as much as possible, just so she could be seen working and not thought of as an absentee boss.

Rory walked down the path of her historic surroundings with a confident gait. It was going to be an exciting chapter in her life. At the moment, she was going to have coffee with a dear friend, and the grandson of Grandpa Richard's fellow Yale classmate. As Rory walked into the 'Rich Man's Shoe,' which according to her good friend was _the_ place to be on Friday nights, she found the place reminiscent of another of its ilk just a stone's throw from the Princeton campus.

"Well, if it isn't a Hayden on the Yale campus!" came a familiar baritone.

Rory smiled and launched herself into the arms of the man who had spoken. "Well, if isn't the Lowell black sheep. How are you Lanny?"

"I'm alright, you know getting the pressure from the family, but otherwise I'm adjusting well to being away from mother," said Lanny. The poor boy had a mother who couldn't let go. Lawson 'Lanny' Lowell was the only child of John and Janette Lowell and the only grandson of diplomat Archibald Lowell. Lanny was supposed to become a top lawyer, and then enter the diplomatic corps. His grandfather had high hopes for his grandson, including becoming president. Lanny ran the minute anything concerning politics was discussed.

"How are Janette, Jack, and Archie? What do you think about the campus?" asked Rory as the two friends took a seat at a nearby table.

Lanny chuckled before answering; he knew Rory got excited when anything concerning school came up. "They were well when I last saw them, which was the day before last. I got here to find movers bringing in all of my things, mother went overboard, and I didn't have to lift a finger. My roommate is an alright guy, but he seems like a serious partier."

Rory winced after hearing the last part. "You should've done what I did, simply have your grandfather make a call. I'm rooming with Paris, Rosemary, and Juliet."

At the mention of the last name, Lanny perked up considerably. "Juliet…I haven't seen her in a long time. How is she?"

Rory looked at her companion in an exasperated manner. "Lanny, just ask her out already!"

"Juliet and I will go out on a date… eventually, but I feel this is not our time. So, tell me how are Edward and Lorelai; what've they been up to?"

"Don't think I didn't notice how you smoothly changed the subject, Lowell; but I'll oblige you this time. Grandfather and Grandmother are doing well- they spend their respective times running Hayden Enterprises and chairing committees. They combined powers to get me my dorm."

"That sounds rather nice, but I didn't want to ask Grandpa Archie too many favours, else he would simply drop in on me any time he wishes. As you know, he comes to Yale on a regular basis for alumni events, guest lectures, and simply visiting friends- I think that's quite enough. My father has asked him to give me some room and surprise visits are simply forbidden- he has to give me a three-day notice. "

"I highly doubt the Gilmores and Haydens would abide by that rule. How many roommates do you have?" asked a curious Rory since he only mentioned one male.

"Oh I forgot to tell you! My roommate's father is some big-wig and apparently wanted his son to room with one other person. His close friends, who are party animals just like him, weren't suitable candidates so I was chosen."

Rory looked at Lanny oddly. "Did you know the guy beforehand?"

"I think I went to grade school with him, but he doesn't remember me. Grandfather thinks this is a great networking opportunity for me when I, eventually…maybe, run for office because my roomie has deep pockets and notable contacts," said Lanny rather pathetically.

"So, your grandfather _did_ have a hand in getting you a nice room and an acceptable roommate?" asked Rory.

"Umm…yeah…I guess you can look at it that way," sighed Lanny.

Rory burst out laughing. "Lanny, what's wrong with your grandfather, who I highly respect by the way, getting you a roommate who could help you in the future?"

"Nothing, it's just not what normal grandfather's do. For example, I was talking to a guy at one of the coffee kiosks and he mentioned that his grandfather took him fishing once every year and that was the extent of their relationship. I wish my grandfather would be less active in my life, I see old Archie every time I visit my parent's house, I receive daily phone calls, and I can't seem to get away from him. I love him, but I need space to grow."

Rory was silent for a moment before she looked at Lanny rather seriously. "You should be grateful to Archibald and give him his due. I know his presence seems annoying now, but if you only saw him once or twice every year- you would miss him. Now, what should we do tonight?"

Lanny answered Rory quickly, but he didn't forget what she'd said. He'd known Rory for a very long time, most of their lives, and he knew how the absence of her parents was something that she covered up with a blasé attitude. Lorelai and Christopher did not realize how their absence had affected their offspring. So, Lanny chatted with a good friend and kept her words close.

It seemed odd that the more things change, the more things stay the same. Rory might have graduated from Princeton, be in a prime position to take over the family business and essentially be grown up, but her childhood pains were still under the surface. Lanny felt a little sad for the little girl she had been and the woman she had become.

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you liked this installment of Legacy. Let me know what you think.


	3. Curious and yet Telling

**Legacy**

**Disclaimer: **The Gilmore Girls does not belong to me; it belongs to the CW and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

**Chapter 2: Curious and yet Telling**

Her head hurt.

Rory had the monster of all headaches. It wasn't a feeling she was familiar with. The last thing she remembered was meeting Lanny at an establishment of his choice and talking.

She carefully sat up straight, waited a moment for the world to stop spinning, and then looked around at her surroundings, they didn't look familiar. The room was well decorated in a masculine theme, but that didn't help matters since everyone she knew had a great interior decorator. She wondered how she came to be in this room and why she had no recollection of walking here. The answer came faster than anticipated.

"Can you get the number of the Ferrari that ran me over?" asked the husky voice.

"Lanny, what happened?"

Her friend looked at her in an odd manner. "You wanted to get drunk and party like all the other mindless idiots, so you can have authentic college memories. Rory, you've never gotten this drunk in all the time I've known you."

"Oh…it's all coming back to me. I didn't get a chance to have the proper memories of college last time, I was only fourteen after all, and no one would give me alcohol. I just wanted to get the drunken experience out of the way and move on to greener pastures."

"Who the hell says 'greener pastures'? Are you a kindergarten teacher now?"

A pillow thrown in his face was the answer to that line of questioning. Rory, having not associated with others her age for a long time was not up with the lingo.

"Where are we?" asked Rory as she attempted to get up off the couch, it was a lovely couch.

Lanny stopped what he was doing to carefully look around, and realized he was on familiar ground. "This is my dorm room. It's a good thing my roommate's not here else he would never let me live this down. Just yesterday I gave him a lecture on coming home drunk and interrupting my sleep cycle."

Rory chuckled. It was just like Lanny to get shirty about his sleep. "Lanny, I'm going to take a shower. Do you have something I can wear home? My outfit isn't exactly presentable at the moment."

Lanny who was busy making strong coffee, gave a grunt in acknowledgment, and went about trying to get something to eat for him and his guest. He felt a little better after swallowing two pills, and feeling generous laid some out for Rory to take after her shower. Although, he wasn't a party animal like his roommate, Lanny had enjoyed himself last night. It was going to be great having Rory, and Juliet, around on a regular basis.

As Lanny was frying eggs, he could hear the shower running in the bathroom; the main door opened, and in entered the prodigal son. The clothes were wrinkled, the hair was messy, and his eyes heavy lidded, but he still had that smirk. Logan Forbes Huntzberger was every inch the rich, careless, privileged legacy.

"Lanny, what are doing cooking at this hour?" asked Logan as he breezed into the kitchenette, which was hardly ever used.

"I was hungry and didn't want to run out to get breakfast. I decided to make something in here; we never use the kitchen that Yale provides us."

Logan grimaced at the mention of the kitchen. "How very Susie Homemaker of you, now where's your apron?"

Logan got a menacing glare for the remark, and a spatula thrown at his head for stealing the coffee which had been made by Lanny. It didn't seem to faze Logan as he made his way to his room.

"Stupid Huntzbergers!" mumbled Lanny.

**-GG-**

Rory felt alive after the warm shower and hoped the headache would go away as the day progressed. This was the first time she had gotten so blind drunk, but it was a godsend that it had been with Lanny. There were only a handful of people she would let her guard down around.

She was drying her hair when the door to the bathroom was abruptly opened to show a man in a white bathrobe. Rory did the only sensible thing, she screamed.

Logan who was did not expect to see a gorgeous girl in a towel, did what any red-blooded male would do, he checked her out. She had the longest legs and they seemed to gone on forever. "Good morning beautiful."

"Don't just stand their gawking at me you imbecile, turn around and get out," yelled Rory in her best imitation of her Grandmother.

"This is my bathroom," smirked the intruder. He actually had the audacity to fold his arms across his chest and lean against the doorjamb. The nerve!

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Lanny who had arrived to the scene at a dead run with a cricket bat in hand.

"I didn't know you played cricket," said Logan who looked rather perplexed.

"Lanny, this man just walked into the bathroom without knocking and refuses to leave," complained Rory.

"Now, I get why you were making breakfast."

Lanny looked between his good friend and his roommate. It would be a funny situation to laugh about, in a few years time, but currently he had an irritated Rory and a suggestive Logan to handle.

"You have great taste in women Lanny, my man. Colin thought you were a mama's boy and Finn thought you were gay," said Logan.

"Finn thought I was gay?" asked Lanny.

"Can we please leave the bathroom so I can dress," screeched Rory.

"I like what you're wearing now. Actually, I think I would like it better if you were wearing nothing at all," leered Logan.

Rory who had had enough of blond guy, got in his personal space. "Listen to me frat boy, I'm not a play thing nor was I put on this earth to be gawked over by perverted little boys. Get the hell out of my way else you'll have trouble continuing your family line."

"Did you just call me perverted?" asked a red Logan.

"If the shoe fits,"

Lanny stepped between them before they came to actual blows. "Rory are you done with the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Logan you can have it now. Come on," said Lanny as he pulled Rory out of the bathroom.

As the couple retreated Logan couldn't help the last comment. "You've got great legs Rory."

Lanny shut the door to his room before Rory could reply back.

"Who the hell is that?" asked a very angry towel-clad Rory.

"Well, that's Logan…my roommate."

**-GG-**

Rory was still fuming over the comments of 'the Logan character' he just rubbed her the wrong way, not literally. It being the next day the memories were still fresh in her mind, she still couldn't get over the audacity of the man. She'd never been ogled in such a way. Rory had several relationships in her past and had let a few of them get physical, but they had been on her terms. No one had ever gotten such a reaction out of her.

It was just like a Huntzberger to think they were better than everyone else. Rory had heard things about _that_ family from her Grandmother Lorelai. The Huntzbergers weren't an old established family, though there were ties to the Forbes' that gave them credibility; they were accepted because of their money. Gran Lorelai was not so accepting. She never invited Mitchum or Shira to any events she or Grandfather Edward hosted. Due to that, Rory had never met Logan or his sister.

Gran never referred to Shira Huntzberger by name, rather she called her 'that gold-digging tart' this was one of the times Emily Gilmore and her mother-in-law could agree on a topic. The Huntzbergers could learn a thing or two about class, it can't be bought.

Rory was sitting at an outdoor coffee house in New Haven reading books that were on her class list for her children's literature class. She had decided to sign up for this class on a lark and had enjoyed it immensely.

The first week of classes were always fun since students got shop around for classes they enjoyed. She was going to work with a group in a creative writing class; she couldn't wait to get started. While immersed in 'Charlotte's Web' she didn't notice the impending annoyance.

"Well, if it isn't towel-clad Rory!" said an all too familiar voice.

The book was whipped down and Rory found herself staring into the laughing eyes of Logan Huntzberger. "What do you want?"

"You…naked in my bed," said Logan.

"Do you proposition all your friend's girls?" asked Rory who was trying use Logan's misconception of her relationship with Lanny to her advantage.

"I've heard tell that you're just friends with Lanny. In fact, Lanny seems to be over the moon about some chick named Juliet."

"I don't particularly like you."

"Why is that? You don't even know me."

"And I don't want to know you. I've known dozens of guys like you and I don't particularly like the 'woo me' routine."

"I think angry works for you."

"I'm not angry. You have to care to be angry and I don't particularly care what the hell happens to you," said Rory rather breezily.

Logan paused, looking over Rory rather carefully before responding. "I've never had a girl despise me so much."

"Then you haven't known many girls of substance."

"That's true. When I talk to a girl I don't talk to them about current events or the issues affecting the world. I have other things on my mind."

"Yes, that sounds about right."

"Wow! You really hate me."

"Hmm…"

Logan watched her as she went back to reading her book. It seemed as though he had been dismissed from her presence. He couldn't remember the last time something like this had happened to him.

"Why don't you like me?" asked Logan curiously.

"You think the world owes you and that all of us mere mortals should fall down and kiss the ground when you walk into a room. You're too full of your own self-importance and don't pay attention to anything around you. A person such as you just annoys me and I try to get as far away as possible."

"You're rather honest. You remind me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Huntzbergers aren't exactly known for their subtlety."

Logan's eyes narrowed as she mentioned her family. "You know about my family? Did you get rejected for an internship position from Huntzberger Publishing?"

Rory actually set down her book before laughing in his face. "Do you honestly think that I would apply to any of your family's newspapers? I have better things to do then want to join that _small_ company. You rather think highly of yourself don't you? Let me be the bearer of bad news little Logan, not everyone cares a whit about your family business and there are others who have a better company and better position in society. Have you never met anyone better than you Huntzberger?"

Logan swallowed rather loudly before replying. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Have you ever met people that don't particularly like your family?"

"No, my father runs a well-known and profitable corporation. My family always associates with the best in everything."

"Conceited aren't you? Have you ever associated with your Forbes relations? Ever wondered little Logan, why the Huntzbergers aren't close to the Forbes side of the family. I find it curious and yet telling," said Rory who had set money on the table to pay her and Logan's tab and left the blond with the nod of her regal head.

"Who are you?" asked Logan after she was long gone. How did this mysterious girl know so much about him and his family? Logan had always been taught that due to his family's wealth and position, people would try to take advantage of him, but no one had ever been outright hostile to him like this Rory girl.

Logan had never thought about his Forbes relations because they were never around. He had met a few of them when he had been little, but some rift had broken them a part. Now he pondered the curious remark by a virtual stranger.

**-GG-**

Rory was sipping iced tea in the entertainment area of the common room when her friends arrived back from an outside excursion. They quietly joined her, since they knew interrupting her during CSPAN was asking for a death wish.

"So, how was your day? You didn't sleep in your bed the other night and we didn't get a chance to talk till now. Where did you go? " asked Rosemary when the program was over. Rosemary had been chosen amongst the friends to bring up the topic, she was the diplomat of the group.

Paris and Juliet hurriedly grabbed some snacks that were laid out on the table as not to look into Rory's eyes, they didn't want her to be suspicious of the line of questioning. Rory was a private person.

"I met up with Lanny Lowell; he's at Yale now, and decided to have a proper first day of college routine. We got drunk and I stayed over at his place, it was all platonic. However, I met his obnoxious roommate and can't stand the sight of him," said Rory honestly.

"You got drunk with Lowell?"

"Is his roommate hot?"

"You didn't think to get drunk with us? I wanted our first drunken experience to be together." Came the replies from Rory's three closest friends.

"Paris, we'll have more chances to get drunk together, it happened by coincidence last night. Yes, I got drunk with Lanny, Juliet. And his roommate is a pain in the ass, Rosemary, you can judge for yourselves if you think he's hot: his name is Logan Huntzberger."

"Huntzberger? Hmm…I've heard the rumours around campus. He's a playboy just like his father," said Rosemary with a disgusted look on her face.

"He's rather full of himself. I ran into him again at a coffee shop in New Haven and he tried to hit on me, explain that he only knew air heads, and came to the conclusion that I was a rejected journalist with a hate for all things Huntzbergers."

"Well the nerve!" huffed Juliet.

"Your Gran would chew him up and spit him out like it was nothing. The Huntzbergers have no substance they're all for appearances. Mitchum was worth something before he married that trailer-trash miss from the middle of nowhere. I mean, the man had women, smart women, chasing after him and he picked up that pathetic excuse of a human being as his wife. Father, cut off all ties with him shortly before their first child was born," said Paris.

"Wow, you really don't like the Huntzbergers," said an amazed Rosemary.

"_That woman_ insulted mother and father wouldn't allow his wife to be slighted by that nobody, so he cut off all ties with his good friend Mitchum."

Rory patted Paris on the arm. She knew all about it, another reason not to associate with the Huntzbergers according to Gran. "Well, little Logan Huntzberger is under the assumption that his family is important and well-respected. He's going to be in for the shock of his life."

"He has to know that his family is only acknowledged by certain people. Most of the established society set will not allow him to be within their sight. He would do well to associate a bit more with his Forbes side of the family and little less with his mother and her so-called companions," said Rosemary.

"It wouldn't surprise me if his family have never mentioned how despised they are by certain people. I gave him a little push in the right direction, though," said Rory.

"How is that?" asked Paris.

"Simply asked him why he never associated with his Forbes relatives."

"Hmm…that's very sneaky of you Ror," said Juliet.

"Yes, it was. He had no answer to my questioning and I left him to think on it. According to Gran, the Huntzbergers fall from grace came with the addition of Logan's unsuitable mother into the family fold. That woman was their downfall and she has the nerve to try to buy her way into the DAR, if you can believe it."

"It doesn't surprise me one iota that she would make such a faux pas. Being a member of such an organization is a serious matter and she thinks that any body can simply buy into it like a pubic corporation. She is unsuitable to be a Huntzberger wife. If Alexandra Forbes Huntzberger were alive today she would be embarrassed of her husband, son, grandson, and granddaughter. She was a formidable woman and would not have accepted trash such as _that woman_ to insinuate itself into her family. Alexandra brought that family to prominence and consequence when she married into it, but it has since fallen from grace," said Rosemary.

"I agree with you whole-heartedly Rose. Little Logan has no idea that his precious birthright is rather tainted by his dear mama. I can't wait for the moment when he realizes that his family name is worthless."

"Its surprising that he hasn't even tried to associate with Hartford society. We've heard rumours about the Huntzberger heir but he has never graced us with his presence, although how much good that would've done when not a hostess in town would want him at her dinner table. Mother mentioned the possibility of _that woman_ not allowing her precious children to associate with the Forbes side of the family due to them not approving of her when she married Mitchum. It wouldn't surprise me if she planned to destroy the Huntzberger name before she dies. Such a shame," said Juliet.

"I would gladly show him how those of consequence treat anyone named Huntzberger," said Rory in a snobbish manner.

"How did he react to making your acquaintance?" asked Rosemary curiously.

"He doesn't know who I am," said Rory smiling mysteriously.

"Really? He has no idea that you're Lorelai Chaffee Cabot Gilmore-Hayden?" asked Juliet.

"Nope. You see, we had no time for introductions because he walked in on me while I was in Lanny's bathroom wrapped in a towel."

There was a pregnant pause before three different remarks came forth.

"My, my, my do tell."

"Why you sly dog. Was he in a towel as well?"

"I can't believe your life is turning into a daytime drama."

Rory chuckled before launching into a story of drunken debauchery, the morning after hang over, and her after shower surprise of an annoying blond Huntzberger.

**AN: Well, here is another chapter. I tried to make it longer than the last one and hence why it took so long to write. I'm very happy to hear that people are enjoying this story because I really had no idea if others would like it when the idea came to me. There was a question about what exactly does Hayden Enterprises do, well it'll be explained in a later chapter and it's important to how Logan views Rory. Please review and let me know of what you think of this chapter.**


	4. Like Attracts Like

**Legacy**

**Disclaimer: **The Gilmore Girls does not belong to me; it belongs to the CW and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

**Chapter 3: Like Attracts Like**

According to some like gravitate towards like. Rory Hayden had never thought anything of such a statement until she met someone who fit that proclamation like a glove. She laughs about it now, several years later, but at the time it seemed as though Logan Huntzberger was haunting her every move.

Sitting in the lecture hall waiting for a class to start was always a calming routine for Rory. Attending Princeton had been a new experience and it was fraught full of the unknown, but at Yale she knew somewhat what to expect. She was busy setting up her laptop and didn't notice anything around her. Someone plopping themselves down next to her didn't even catch her attention, but her neighbour sighing and checking her out was rather amusing.

"I hear Richardson's lectures put everyone to sleep within the first fifteen minutes. What do you say you and I go out for coffee and skip the class instead," said the rather rude young man. He looked every inch the preppy school boy, and if he were not in class looked as though he belonged on a yacht with a trophy wife on his arm.

"The point of attending classes is so one may learn something that helps enrich ones life and outlook of the world. I find it rather pointless to skip the first class of my first year. This does set a precedent that I would rather not want to encourage in myself or others. If Professor Richardson makes you fall asleep in today's class than my suggestion would be to switch into another class, which will keep you awake so you may learn something other than how to badly pick up strange woman," came Rory's pert comment.

"My god, _you're_ good. I think I've found the perfect woman. I didn't think that would be possible in my lifetime, but there you are. Who might I have the pleasure of conversing with today?" asked the stranger who looked encouraged rather than discouraged from her remark.

"From your manner of speech and other distinctions I see that you are a gentleman. I would think that you know the etiquette of a proper introduction," said Rory to gauge his reaction.

He merely lifted an eyebrow and stood up. It was a good thing that many students didn't arrive early to class to see such a silly ceremony. "I beg your pardon madam. Since there isn't anyone that we both know to introduce us, let me do the honours. My name is Colin Lodge McCrae of Hartford, Connecticut," he gave a jaunty little bow at the end of his speech.

Rory tried very hard to smother her giggles at his exaggerated bow; he didn't deserve to see her laugh. She watched him shrewdly, as he sat back down, and decided to take a chance. "Mr. Colin Lodge McCrae – Miss Lorelai Chaffee Cabot Gilmore-Hayden."

The young Colin McCrae paused as he assessed her before his face turned neutral and asked, "Miss Hayden of the Hayden Enterprises? And Miss Gilmore-Hayden relation to Emily Gilmore nee Cabot-Lodge?"

"Correct on both counts. I believe we are relations, of a distant sort through my grandmother Emily. I don't believe I've met you at any family functions."

"I went away to school most of my life and didn't get a chance to meet the extended family. However, mother did tell me I should look out for you this year since you'd just finished your business degree at Princeton, and decided to get another degree. Father mentioned that you were on to your _second_ degree and I couldn't finish up my first, but those are things to discuss another day. It's a pleasure to finally meet Lorelai."

Rory shook his hand, saw something familiar in his eyes, and decided to risk it. "I prefer to be called Rory."

Colin smiled at her. "Rory it is. What do you think of Yale?"

Rory's mind immediately shot back to her encounter with Logan Huntzberger. He was haunting her and she _would _get rid of this irritant like she had previous ones. "It's been an experience to say the least. However, Yale is going to be different because my friends are here with me and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I know the feeling. My friends, two of whom were with me during my boarding school days, are at Yale with me. I'm glad for Finn and Logan."

Rory froze at the name. No, it wouldn't be the same person. How can one person she had never known until a few days ago become so connected with her in the blink of an eye? "I beg your pardon, but is your friend Logan Huntzberger?" asked Rory.

Colin winced when he heard Rory's bland question. It wasn't the first time he'd met a girl who had 'hooked up' with his friend. Logan worked fast, though Rory didn't seem like his friend's usual type. "I'm afraid that's correct. How is it that you know Logan?"

"He seems to pop up everywhere I am since I met him. Logan is my friend Lanny's roommate and we don't get along. I don't particularly like to be spoken in the manner he deems appropriate and I don't, on the whole, care for the Huntzberger arrogance. Logan doesn't realize that I'm a Hayden, I'd like to keep it that way, he needs to realize many of the society set don't approve of his family, especially the mother," said Rory rather vehemently.

Colin nodded his head. He knew Logan had no idea what those of the old families thought of the Huntzberger name and reputation. Logan's grandmother brought prestige to the family, but his mother tore that to shreds when she married into it. "I know how things are in Hartford when it concerns the Huntzbergers. Shira doesn't allow the Forbes' any access to Logan or his sister Honor. I don't think he realizes how his parents have made it for him and his sister. Finn and I don't talk about it, but Logan will find out when he comes into society a bit more. It isn't exactly my place to tell him such things since Mitchum should've told his son and heir about the Huntzberger reputation."

"You're very astute. I asked him about his Forbes relations and was insulted for my question. I don't take kindly to his methods of chatting me up. So… tell me about this other friend of yours…Finn did you say?" asked Rory. She wanted to change the subject and this seemed to be the right way to go about it.

Colin smiled and gave her a nod. "Well, Finn is…unique!"

The pair of them continued to talk until the class began. Colin did not skip class but stayed for the entirety of it. After the lecture was over the couple went out for coffee to continue their conversation. They found something in the other which filled a gap that they hadn't realized needed to be filled. As they say, like attracts like.

**-GG-**

It was a much refreshed Rory who walked through Yale's campus to meet a group for her art history class. She had not been able to meet all the members of her group because she had had a previous engagement at Hayden Enterprises. This class had interested her because her grandma Emily had majored in the subject during her years at Smith College and seemed to love it.

Today's group meeting was an introduction to the class and a meet and greet with the members. According to some former students, Professor Blanche-King, did a lot of group work and assignments. Rory walked towards the library study area that had been booked by a member of her group named G. Babble.

Entering the study room she noticed that she was the first to arrive. She went about setting up and thinking about her lovely conversation with Colin McCrae. Rory knew a little about his family, Andrew McCrae changed wives as fast as others changed socks. She felt as if they two of them had been friends since childhood. It occurred to her when she had said her goodbyes to her new friend, they were very much similar. Both their parents were negligent.

"Umm…hi," said a hesitant voice.

Rory looked up and coolly examined her fellow classmate. "How do you do."

"I'm good. I'm Marty Slater and I guess were the first ones here."

"How very observant of you," said Rory as she went back to setting up her equipment. She didn't have time to be pleasant with a group member that simply stated the obvious. She didn't mind group work unless there were slackers and this particular group had been assigned by the professor.

Rory ignored the other occupant in the room and looked over the syllabus for the class. She hoped the rest of the group was a bit sharper than Marty. The first group meeting was meant to discuss the types of art and artists that the members in the group had seen and admired. Rory sighed knowing that this would be such a tedious process.

As the agreed upon time came closer more groups members trickled in. There were six members altogether, Rory counted five including her before someone broke into her private reverie.

"Oh my gosh! Rory is that you?" asked a perky voice.

Rory tried not to wince when she heard that voice. Hadn't her Gran told her that the girl was going to Vassar? "Libby darling, it's been too long," said Rory as she got up and air-kissed the blond young woman.

"It has been several years, hasn't it? I see you look marvellous as always. What a coincidence that we're in the same group."

"Isn't it just!"

There was a clearing of a throat and a nervous young man with blond hair spoke up. "It seems some of us know each other already. Let's go around introducing each before we get started. My name is Glenn Babble and I was the one who sent out the e-mail to all of you, Professor Blanche-King named me group leader."

"Marty Slater"

"Bill McMaster"

"Tana Schrick"

"Libby Dottie"

"Rory Hayden"

"Nice to meet everyone and I hope we can do good work together. Professor Blanche-King wants us to get to know one another and our interest in art. Why did everyone decide to take this class?" asked Glenn.

Rory rolled her eyes skyward. This was such a boring exercise, what was the point in such a question. She couldn't believe Libby Dottie was in her class. Libby had always wanted to be friends with Rory; however being shipped off to one prestigious private school after another by her divorced parents didn't allow for close contact. Rory always felt that Libby liked being friends with her because she was Hayden and a Gilmore. Libby was simply an acquaintance that she knew through the organizations that her Gran made her chair.

"Rory, why did you decide to take this class?" asked Glenn fidgeting with his hands.

"My grandmother Emily studied art history in college and enjoyed it immensely. She has talked about her love for art and I was curious."

"What an interesting answer. Does your grandmother work somewhere that pertains to her degree?" asked Glenn.

Rory simply stared at the buffoon. If her Emily had been present she would have said something rude and made the boy stutter. Before she could think of the right response someone else took the initiative.

"I doubt Mrs. Gilmore received a degree in art history to become a historian. She simply got such a degree because she loved the subject," said Libby.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize she didn't work in the history field. My grandmother always wished she could've gone to college but didn't get a chance," said Glenn.

"Hmm, my grandmother has a degree in English but she doesn't necessarily do anything with it," said Libby.

"What's the point of getting a degree if you aren't going to use it?" asked Tana rather bluntly.

There were several hesitant agreements from the others while Rory and Libby stared back at them. "Grandmother Nora went to Wellesley, met grandfather at an event at Harvard, and upon graduation got married," said Libby.

"Oh," said Glenn looking rather perplexed.

"Rory, where did Emily go to college?"

"Smith," came the curt reply.

"Of course, and she met your grandfather at some Yale function."

"Hmm…"

"How is it that the two of you know each other?" asked Tana, though a young prodigy, did not understand social norms.

"Our families socialize quite regularly and our grandmothers are good friends. They are part of several organizations and committees together," said Libby curtly to end the topic of conversation.

"Shall we move on or has this turned into an inquisition of our family backgrounds? If so, I suggest we start with someone other than Libby and me," said Rory rather viciously.

Glenn stuttered a moment than changed the topic entirely. It seemed as though he realized, afterwards, how rude it was to ask pointed questions of people he hardly knew. Rory hoped it would keep the other vultures (group members) from minding their own business. They wouldn't understand her family.

As the group discussed art and famous masterpieces they had seen, many had not had a chance to experience them first hand. However, it did start a lively discussion of how everyone should get a chance to see a Monet creation at least once in their lives. Rory couldn't wait for the discussion to be over. She had sat in the room and discussed the menial topic which the professor had assigned and now she just wanted to leave.

As the group meeting finally ended, it was time for Rory to grab a large cup of coffee and unwind. Libby Dottie had other ideas; she waited for Rory to pack up, while chatting incessantly.

"I'm going to phone mother and tell her about this run-in. Won't she just be tickled pink?" asked Libby.

"Quite."

"I thought it rather rude for the others to be so presumptuous and ask such personal questions about our grandmothers. I mean where did these people learn their manners?"

"Well said, dear. Atrocious manners indeed!" said Rory.

"I'm so glad you're here with me Rory. I don't think I would like being here by myself with them."

Rory sighed figuring that she wouldn't get rid of Libby quite yet.

**-GG-**

The 'Rich Man's Shoe' was packed on a Friday night of fun, frivolity, and frolicking as students got into the grind of school and partying. Rory would not have been anywhere near it, but had promised Colin to meet for drinks. She and Colin had seamlessly become friends and it was nice to have someone else who could relate to her. It was shocking that she allowed such a close acquaintance of someone who she had just recently met, but there was something about Colin that reminded Rory of herself.

Emily Gilmore was in heaven when Rory had, in an offhand manner, mentioned meeting Colin. Her grandmother wished the acquaintance to continue because she believed Colin was just the boy she should associate with at Yale. Gran Lorelai, just to be contrary, suggested that Rory become bosom buddies with Finn Everett Rothschild. Her relatives were forever being dissimilar just to be on opposite sides of an argument.

As Rory watched her fellow classmates partying she saw a few familiar faces. Glenn Babble was chatting up a poor woman who looked as though she would've liked to be anywhere else; Libby Dottie was flirting with the bartender, and Marty something or other was curiously staring in her direction. She really wished another locale could've been available because this place was bursting at the seams with underclassmen.

It wasn't hard to notice when Colin wandered in, she waved him over and greeted him with a genuine kiss on the cheek. "How are you today Colin dear?"

When Colin was seated he smiled at her before answering. "I'm wonderful now that I'm with you Rory. Mother is over the moon that we've met. Emily probably received a call and the two of them will be discussing us behind our backs."

"Emily reciprocated your mother's enthusiasm; however Gran believes I should make an acquaintance with your friend Finn Rothschild."

"Oh dear," laughed Colin. "I believe Finn wouldn't be able to handle you. However, I do appreciate our newfound friendship; it feels as though we've known each other forever. I'm sure if I had stayed in Hartford we would've been good friends. Now, how have you been since we last met?"

"I'm doing quite well. I had a group meeting for art history class and it turned out to be rather hostile," said Rory rather blandly. Then she proceeded to tell Colin about the behaviour of her group and their interrogation of her and Libby Dottie.

"What horrendous manners! Rory, I believe you've got yourself an admirer in that rather shady looking fellow near the exit. He's been staring at you, in a yearning manner, and shooting me hateful glares. When I look at him I see a uniform of some sort. Do you think he does Maytag repairs?"

Rory turned gaze to the vicinity that Colin had pointed in, and saw it was that Marty character from her class. "Oh, I believe he's in my Art History group and is named Marty. As to what he does on his free time, well you should direct that question in his direction."

"I'm getting these vibes from him and if looks could kill…"

"He's very odd I'll give you that. Now, don't you have a wild party to attend instead of hanging out with me at this bar?" asked Rory.

"I enjoy our conversations Rory. I think we have a lot in common and I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Besides, I can attend a party any day of the week," said Colin rather cheekily.

Rory smiled, relaxed a bit, and got into the conversation with Colin. They talked about their childhoods, their emotionally distant parents, and their small close-knit group of friends. Rory had never in her life talked so much to someone than she had with Colin McCrae that one Friday night. Lanny who was childhood friend had two loving and doting parents; he could never fathom the damage that two neglectful parents could leave on their child.

The conversation was interrupted by a voice both occupants knew. "Well well, if this isn't cozy. Are you trying to take my best friend away from me?" asked an angry looking Logan Huntzberger who was staring at the couple in a menacing fashion.

**-GG-**

I couldn't know then that Colin found in me the same sadness and hurt that he saw when he looked in the mirror. I hadn't yet known what is was about Colin McCrae that allowed me to feel as if I was talking to a life long friend. I also hadn't realized how Logan Huntzberger would perceive that friendship and closeness in a different manner. Logan for all his bravado still acted like a petulant child and did not appreciate an interloper (me) occupying his best friend. It would be a while before I found out the other reason that Logan felt threatened for the blooming friendship and camaraderie of me and one of his best friends. But the meeting that one Friday night would start the ball rolling on a life long friendship I would cherish forever.

**-GG-**

Rory Hayden was angry. She was walking off her anger instead of lashing out at the person responsible for putting her in such a mood. It was rather mature of her to find another focus for her rage, she should be applauded. However, this would not help her fury towards that damnable Logan Huntzberger and his lofty assumptions.

Little Logan had assumed that Rory was trying to destroy his friendship with Colin McCrae and 'weasel' her way into his circle of friends. She found it a rather sorry state if she would lower herself to find friends amongst those of Huntzbergers' ilk. It wasn't her fault that Colin was the exception to the rule. Oh she was so angry.

Walking in the woods near the Hayden family home was always a welcome retreat from her studies and her etiquette lessons with her Gran. It was one of the happiest memories of her childhood and adolescence. Yale had large grounds to accommodate her and eventually she found her way near her dorms at Brantford. Yale was turning into a nightmare with all the trouble it was causing, however she was a Hayden and they always persevered.

Rory quietly opened the door that led into her home away from home and bee-lined straight to her room. The décor had been chosen by her Gran with minimal input from a decorator. She loved how it looked as though it was part of her room at the Hayden Estates. In the sanctuary that her Edward Hayden had bought and Lorelai Gilmore had decorated she allowed herself to slump forward and put her head in her hands. She never allowed anyone, no matter friend or foe, to see her in such a weak moment. After allowing the small weakness, she stiffened her spine before grabbing a book off her bookshelf and delving into it without cause.


	5. What’s Past is Prologue

**Legacy**

**Disclaimer: **The Gilmore Girls does not belong to me; it belongs to the CW and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

**AN: Hello everyone! Yes this is an update. I've added about a paragraph to the last chapter (ch. 3) it was originally the beginning of this chapter, however it didn't make sense with the rest of the chapter so I simply added it to the previous one. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review of your opinions/views on this chapter. ~Lady Eliza ;)**

**Chapter 4: What's Past is Prologue **

The game Logan Huntzberger and I were playing was familiar to him, to an extent, yet unknown to me. Young men were chosen by my strict guardians and they all had to pass a stringent screening process. These candidates had to bring certain criteria to the relationship: money, established family, and would compliment me in every way. I had never allowed myself to indulge in meaningless flings with those who were passing through my life or hired help. I took lovers who were known to me and not looking for a relationship. Logan's superiority simply annoyed me and I rose to the challenge to put him in his place. I didn't realize that by pitting my will against his I was also bringing to the surface all my hidden secrets and insecurities.

Yale was planned out and it simply needed to be executed, but I didn't know how much I would grow at the school that brought forth the other side of my family. Gilmore was simply another addition of my name, I took no pride in it, and it simply was. I wouldn't know how glad I was to have such illustrious name to call my own until I became immersed in Yale. I wouldn't know that my changes at Yale would help me exorcise my demons and move on.

Logan Huntzberger.

Seems like a simple name, yet it would be a name that would mean something to me. I don't think I can still explain how significant that name would be.

Gran Lorelai always warned me about the type of man who could talk his way into anything he wanted; my Great-Grandfather Charles Abbott Gilmore had been one such man. It would be later that I would compare a man I never knew to the man who wouldn't leave me be.

**-GG-**

The Brantford cafeteria was a dreary place and Rory wouldn't touch the food here with a ten foot pole. It was the meeting ground for three members of the Art History group who could get together today since the others were occupied with other classes. The condensed group would meet to organize the next group meetings, write down discussion topics, and talk about the readings for the next class. It was unfortunate that Glenn and Marty were the other two members, along with Rory, who had no prior engagements.

"Hey, do you think we could get your grandmother to come in and speak about her thoughts on the class?" asked Glenn

"No," came the curt reply.

"Alright…so how should we discuss topics in our group?" asked Marty to try to salvage the meeting.

As the two members discussed the ins and outs of group discussion, Rory saw the entrance of the thorn in her side. She'd met Colin a few more times since their run-in with Huntzberger and he seemed apologetic about his friend's reaction, however they hadn't delved deeply into it. She turned around before the ingrate could see her or made some crack about her checking him out.

Rory had also noticed a familiar group from the society set, sitting in the lounge area in deep conversation. She recognized one as Robert Perry-Minot, a distant cousin according to the family tree. Turning back to the heated debate between her group members, she realized that everything that had been discussed had gone over her head. However, she chose to look on the bright side, whatever they had been discussing had probably not been consequential to the class.

"Well, Rory as I live and breath. Who are you companions this lovely day?" asked a rather grating voice.

In the back of her mind, Rory noticed Glenn slouch and Marty tense up when looking up at Logan, but all she did was stare him down. "I didn't realize that you woke before noon on any day of the week."

"My bed mate woke me as she was on her way out."

"How very crass but then what would one expect from the likes of you."

"Well, you sure showed me! I'm sure your opinion of me will improve upon further interaction," said Logan winking at her slyly.

"I don't particularly feel inclined to get to know you. I know the type and it would be better for your well-being if we simply stayed apart," said Rory with a chilling finality in her voice.

"You really are an ice queen aren't you?" asked Logan.

"I don't know what you mean, but it would be better if you simply left this current location as we're having a group discussion."

Marty and Glenn watched the back and forth battle of wits and were astonished at the simple way Rory Hayden tossed aside someone of Logan Huntzberger's ilk. It wasn't a secret that Logan could get away with just about anything since his father knew anyone and everyone and used his influence with great frequency to get his precious son out of any trouble.

"Hmm…interesting studying companions you have here. I won't take up any of your time," said Logan just to save face. Or so he liked to tell himself.

"Conceited fool!" huffed Rory.

"Wow! I think that's the first time I've seen anyone else talk to Logan like that," said Glenn who looked like he could finally speak after the interruption.

"I don't believe in coddling and Huntzberger needs to be given sharp retorts since he doesn't seem to understand curt rebukes."

After that comment Rory found it was easier to work with both her group members because she had at last found some people at Yale that did not fall at Logan Huntzbergers feet for no other reason than who his father was. Though neither of her group members condemned Logan outright they did not agree with a lot of his behaviour. She had to respect that at least.

She enjoyed the discussion after the interruption and still kept an eye out for the group in the corner where little Logan had sequestered himself. It was always good to keep your enemies close and she needed a visual on the fiend just to know he wasn't doing anything untoward.

Rory listened with half an ear as Marty and Glenn debated the merits of having group water colour paining sessions. She thought it was a grand idea but didn't want to break up the lively debate which had Glenn pointing out to an angry Marty that he was as an anal individual who did not know how to express himself through art. Rory had no idea how water colour came up as a topic but she found Glenn to be just a little mean when debating.

It was the group in the corner that held her attention though. She found it fascinating how the dynamics had changed when Logan Huntzberger had entered the fray. There were unwritten roles in society and she found that many of the old established families did not have a high opinion of those of the 'nouveau riche' or simply social climbers like Shira Huntzberger. The dynamics of the Yale society set were different from her experience at Princeton. She hadn't been properly presented to those at Yale and it was interesting to observe how they interacted before she was thrown into the thick of things. Robert Perry-Minot looked as though he'd eaten something distasteful with the way he was grimacing as Huntzberger spoke to those in the group. She didn't know the Perry-Minot's that well but she knew they had a heap of pride.

**-GG-**

Ian Campbell was a young man that Rory enjoyed very much. He had been introduced to her a few years ago at a charity gala by her Gilmore grandparents. Ian was an exquisite dancer, well read, and just a wonderful human being. He had also been one of Rory's lovers.

Rory did not make a habit of sleeping with a lot of men, her lovers were chosen discretely and Ian was one of only a handful that she had developed a fondness for. The two of them did not date exclusively, however Ian was Rory's chosen escort for functions. She felt comfortable with him that she could be in his company and have an honest discussion.

Ian was a few years older than Rory and a Yale legacy. She was having brunch with Ian and discussing their mutual friends when Rory brought up the subject of Logan Huntzberger.

"I don't understand why everyone is afraid of that family. I recognize that they have influence and money, but so do several other families," said a frustrated Rory.

"Darling, not everyone has the Huntzberger money. However, Logan is known for his playboy ways and is popular amongst the ladies. When you make your début in Yale society you can lead by example. Mother was just awfully pleased about you attending Yale," said Ian changing the subject smoothly.

"How is Elspeth? I haven't seen her in weeks. I believe I ran into her at the club during my monthly golf game with Grandfather Richard," asked Rory.

"She's well but I must say that her dream of uniting the Campbell family with the Gilmore-Haydens is still very much alive. If you 'run into' her at Yale simply grin and bear it."

Rory chuckled as she thought about Elspeth Campbell dropping in for an unannounced visit. She enjoyed Ian's company; however she found that she wasn't ready for a relationship with anyone. Relationships were a tricky subject that she would rather not ponder until she really had to.

"I'm very happy that you're at Yale, Rory. I've missed you these past few years, so far away at Princeton," said Ian sincerely.

Rory smiled genuinely at her companion and gently touched his hand before grabbing her tea cup and sipping. "I made an acquaintance of a sort. His name is Colin McCrae and distantly related to me."

"I know a McCrae from the Life and Death Brigade but he's chums with Logan Huntzberger and Finnegan Rothschild," said Ian.

"Yes, that's him. He's an interesting character although Huntzberger doesn't appreciate me getting to know his friend. He acted like a child when he saw us having a drink at the local watering hole," replied Rory with an annoyed look.

"Yes that sounds like him. Are you going to join the Yale chapter of the Life and Death Brigade? I'm sure you've more experience compared to the senior members that we have currently."

Rory scrunched up her face. "I'm willing to join since I was part of the Princeton chapter however I'm not supposed to make the first move. I believe your most senior member is supposed to initiate me, not like the new recruits, but in elaborate swearing of fealty to the Yale chapter. It could be that that member hasn't realized I'm here at the moment. I'm looking forward to it."

"It's been so much fun since I was initiated. We've done some crazy things, let me tell you, but it's a great place to network. I'm sure everyone is going to be vying to talk to you. I mean, it's not everyday we have someone from a Fortune 500 company doing illegal things with us," said Ian casually.

"If people are impressed with Huntzberger I don't think I want them working for Hayden Enterprises. How good is their judgement when they follow the likes of him?"

"Rory, our entire conversation has touched on the topic of Logan Huntzberger a few too many times for my comfort. Why does this particular individual raise your ire?" asked Ian really interested in the question.

Rory was silent a moment before replying. "The first minute I spoke to him we got off on the wrong foot and it hasn't improved since then. I'm nothing like he and his friends. I'm a private person who likes to conduct herself with a modicum of decorum. Logan Huntzberger is brash, loud, and very ill bred no matter his trust fund and portfolio. I cannot treat him like the prince he so wants to be because I have standards that he falls below. Some might call me a snob, so be it."

"He seems to get a lot of different emotions out of you. I don't think I've ever seen you so vehemently opposed to something or someone. I'm curious to know how someone like Huntzberger has that power over you."

"He has no power over me. I simply like to put him in his place. He doesn't know about his family, the Forbes, which I find shameful. Now, we'll stop talking about that person. Tell me, how _is_ your polo game?"

**-GG-**

Rory hadn't liked the way Ian had been able to get down to the heart of the matter in their conversation about Logan Huntzberger. Ian may have looked liked a pretty boy however he was very astute when it came to Rory and her emotions. The fact that he had noticed that she spoke about Logan a little too much was not right. She would not allow anyone to have that much power over her, especially somebody as insignificant as Logan Huntzberger.

That's why she currently found herself in bed with Ian after a bout of lovemaking that had exorcised Logan from her mind, for the time being at least. She hadn't planned for this to happen, but it was a happy ending to a lovely day with a wonderful companion. Ian could always make her feel as if she was the only woman in his world when they were together. She had never had that with anyone else, not even Lanny.

They had ended up in Ian's single dorm at Berkeley Hall. She had never been here before but she found the décor to be tastefully done, giving an ambiance of a gentleman's club. Rory quietly got up from the bed, as Ian was sleeping, and pulled on a pair of tights and one of Ian's oversized shirts.

She went to the little kitchenette to grab a bottle of water. It was so peaceful to have a dorm to oneself without the hassle of roommates. She sat down to read the paper at the breakfast nook.

Most of the words in the paper did not make sense since she had other things on her mind. She always stayed away from relationships due to her insecurities, however she knew that marriage was something that she would have to think about in the near future. Whenever marriage and family were brought up, she always saw Ian as her ideal husband. They had a comfortable rapport, great sex, and wonderful conversation. However, she had a lot of time to think about this and did not need to rush. But Ian was a candidate for Rory's future husband.

The knock on the door broke her out of her revere of picking out china patterns. She seemed to have too much time on her hands if she was thinking about marriage. She fixed her shirt as she made her way to the door. Her Gran Lorelai always drilled into her that she must look presentable no matter the company.

What was on the other side of the door shocked her for two seconds before she asked vehemently, "Can I help you?"

Logan Huntzberger looked Rory over in a curious manner. "Well, you turn up in the most unlikely of places. Let me guess, another group discussion?"

"I won't even bother to respond to that remark. Now, how may I help you?"

"Is Ian around? He borrowed my camera a few days ago and I need it back."

"Why would Ian need to borrow your camera?"

"That doesn't concern you. Are you always this nosy?"

"I'm not nosy. I'm afraid Ian cannot return your property to you at the moment. He'll bring it over to your place later on tonight," said Rory in her most prissy voice.

"What are you doing in Ian's dorm if he's not here?" asked Logan with some curiosity.

Rory couldn't believe the nerve of the man to assume things. She wondered how he would react if he knew the real reason she was in Ian's dorm room. Logan Huntzberger seemed to have pigeonholed her into the prude category. She didn't know how she felt about changing his opinion of her.

Logan and Rory's conversations usually got heated and therefore loud, so it wasn't any surprise when a voice spoke from the behind the couple.

"Darling, who're you talking to?" asked a sleep tousled and nearly naked Ian Campbell. He was standing in the doorway looking like an Adonis wearing nothing but Armani briefs.


	6. There's No Place like Home

**Legacy**

**Disclaimer: **The Gilmore Girls does not belong to me; it belongs to the CW and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

**Chapter 5: There's no place like home**

The sound of students making their way to classes, parties, and extra curricular activities outside the closed door could be heard as the occupants of one room stood around in silence. The scene from the dorm room of one Ian Campbell was frozen horror, embarrassment, and pride respectively.

Ian stood in the doorway looking at the frozen forms of Logan Huntzberger, who looked so shocked he was at a loss for words, and Rory Hayden who looked rather flushed with embarrassment. He gave her a cheeky grin. It wasn't everyday that he got to bring Logan Huntzberger down a peg or two.

"Logan, how's it going?" asked Ian.

The man in question looked at the scene in front of him for he could not believe what he was seeing, maybe Colin was right and his mind was disintegrating with excessive alcohol consumption. Rory, the girl he'd assumed to be a prude and probably a virgin was standing in his neighbour's doorway looking rather flustered.

It took Logan three tries to get his throat cleared. "_Sorry_ to interrupt. Just came by to get my camera back."

"Oh…just let me get it," said Ian walking back into his bedroom quarters without a hint of modesty. He was only wearing briefs.

As Rory and Logan were left alone once again silence reared its ugly head. Rory approved of the silence because it allowed her to gain her thoughts while looking at the décor of the room and _not_ making eye contact with Logan. She wasn't embarrassed of her relationship with Ian however she didn't want someone like Huntzberger to know her private affairs. Rory liked to play her cards as close to her chest as possible.

"I hadn't realized you knew anyone on campus," said Logan with a serious look on his face.

"_I beg your pardon!_ I didn't realize those of my acquaintance fell under your jurisdiction. Does every person I know or who greets me in passing supposed to get the Logan Huntzberger seal of approval?"

"There's no need for your snooty attitude," said Logan in exasperation. It seemed as though he couldn't do or say anything without offending her. He so didn't understand how Ian could put up with her, although if they were compatible in the bedroom…

"My attitude and/or behaviour are my own business and have nothing to do with you. Ian and I have been friends for a long time," said Rory.

"He's never mentioned anything about a girlfriend and I've known him for a few years. Is this a recent development?"

Before any answer could be forthcoming, Ian Campbell made his presence known once again. "Here you go Logan, just in mint condition."

Logan accepted his camera back and wished Ian had waited thirty seconds before coming back because he _really_ wished he'd gotten a confirmation of the relationship. He was very much afraid that all was not what it would seem with Rory and Ian.

"I was just telling Rory that I didn't realize you had a girlfriend until now. Why didn't you tell the rest of us man?"

Ian looked at Logan quizzically until he realized what the situation looked like from an outsider's prospective. He and Rory had a peculiar relationship and they hadn't committed to anything. Although, if he was honest with himself, Ian knew that he wanted a relationship with Rory. She wasn't willing to commit.

Time was working in favour of Ian and he had the patience and wherewithal to wait her out, until he could put a ring on her finger.

"My private life is that Logan…_private_. However, I'm not in a relationship at the moment. You know what they say about assuming things."

Logan looked gobsmacked before making his way out of the dorm. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't given leave of the couple.

**-GG-**

No matter what anyone should say, the old clichés are true. There's no place like home. Those were the words running through the mind of Rory Hayden as she dropped her bags off in her wing of the large Hayden Estate before going to look for her great-grandparents. Though Lorelai and Charles were not married they were great friends and had raised their great-grandchild together. This gave them a bond.

As she walked through the home of her childhood, Rory couldn't help but feel nostalgic for the hours upon hours she had spent inside this very home being cared for and loved. Things her parents should have done, but they had given up that privilege for their own personal freedom. She didn't know when she would stop being bitter over that rejection.

Rory paused outside the family sitting room on the ground floor and watched as her Gran wrote a letter in her immaculate cursive writing and her Grandfather read the newspaper, which was accompanied by a cup of tea. These were lovely memories from her childhood that she would cherish for the rest of her life. She would forever be grateful to the two people who had taken her in and loved her like their own child.

"Hello Gran Lorelai, Grandfather Edward, and how are things today?"

"Rory," said the pair at the same time before Rory made her way into the room to give her two favourite people in the world a hug and a kiss.

"We didn't know you would be coming home this weekend. We'd assumed, since it's the beginning of the semester, you'd stay at school to get acquainted with friends," said Gran Lorelai.

"I felt a yen to come home. I can be here at the drop of a hat without travelling for hours on a plane. I bring greetings from Paris, Rosemary, Juliet, Lanny, and Ian. It's so nice to be around friends," said Rory.

"Yes, the most appropriate of companions for you Rory," said Edward.

"I approve of these particular young people. I'm so glad you have the right sort of friends instead making the acquaintance of those hooligans such as Tristan DuGrey or William Duncan," said Lorelai in a disapproving manner.

Rory could only nod in agreement and kept the amusement to herself. Tristan and William had gone to elementary school with her. They were the hair pulling kind of delinquents when she had attended the same schools as them, now they were known for their party boy status and loose women. Although she knew they would buck up to their responsibilities, but it would be at a cost, the cost of their happiness.

"I say, young DuGrey needs a sound talking to. If I were Janlan DuGrey I'd take him aside and put the fear of god in him. In my day, such disrespect and unlawful behaviour would've gotten those hellions cut off," grumbled Edward.

"Edward did you or did you not get kicked out six well reputed high schools for misbehaviour?" asked Lorelai innocently.

Rory burst out laughing at the scowl that graced her grandfather's face after the revelation. "Grandfather, I didn't know you were such a hoodlum in your younger years."

"I took responsibility when I had to, didn't I? I married your grandmother and was put on the right track. It seems like all the young men nowadays want to do is party without working or settling down. The youth of today is just lazy. I, or course, don't mean you Rory darling," placated Edward after his outburst.

"Speaking of youth of today…I've had several run-ins with Logan Huntzberger. He has a rather high opinion of himself."

"Oh yes, that does sound like that insipid woman has had her influence over him. If Catherine could see what has become of her family, she would be ever so upset. Logan is being brainwashed so his gold digging mother can ruin the family name and respect. Elias should have stepped in to fix the problem, but I think that family will disappear like others before it. A shame really, they worked so hard to be positioned so well in society and with one bad apple they're going to lose all they had."

"Everyone at Yale treats him with deference. I find it rather tacky, but Ian thinks it's mostly due to the amount of money the Huntzbergers have," said Rory.

"How very tasteless for those at Yale to be influenced by the Huntzbergers, however it won't last long. You're going to make your debut in Yale society Rory. We'll just see how the Huntzbergers can deal with Rory Gilmore-Hayden in their midst," cackled Edward.

"Logan Huntzberger has no idea as to who I am. I've deliberately not introduced myself to him and he simply knows me as 'Rory'. It's such an interesting way to interact with people."

"Its too bad things had to work out this way. Catherine would have liked nothing better than to have Logan acquainted with our family," said Lorelai with a sad look on her face.

"Hmm…" said Rory as she quickly changed the topic to mundane things such as whose party was going to be the hit of the season. She didn't like that most of the conversations she had with people were about the Huntzberger progeny.

**-GG-**

She'd never been inside of a 'working' newsroom and it was an exhilarating experience. Rory was waiting for Paris to finish discussing her latest article with her editor, who seemed to be the short man who couldn't get a word in edgewise. Paris took a while to grow on. It had taken Rory a while to understand the way Paris' mind worked.

"Miss Hayden?" asked a tentative voice.

Rory turned only to look into the nervous blue eyes of a man who looked no older than twenty. He had curly blond hair, wore glasses, and the polo shirt and khaki combo. It was basically the uniform of the ivy leagues. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you at school, but I wonder if I can get your comment on something?" asked the intrepid reporter.

"Let's hear the questions before I agree to anything, hmm…"

"Of course! What do you think about Hayden Enterprises' stock holding strong at $85 a share? Why do you think your family business has not been affected by the recent economic downturn?"

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Oh! Excuse me! My name is Bill Hale and I'm the business reporter for the Yale daily news."

"Well Bill, Hayden Enterprise's stock price is reassuring to investors and the company's leadership. My family's company has been around for a long time and we've weathered past economic crises. The company has a strong foundation, family leadership, and wonderful employees who are dedicated to their field. We've recently hired several thousand new employees to keep up with demand for our products."

"What do you say to naysayers that the company cannot compete on the global scale?"

"Everyone has their opinion and I like to hear different sides. As for Hayden Enterprise, I think the fact that we've been constant while our competitors have had to file for chapter 11 should be an indicator of our survival."

"Very interesting rebuttal. Since you're the future of the company what direction are you thinking of taking the company?"

"My great-grandfather is at the helm of the company and I have much to learn from him. I'm committed to running the company as efficiently and competently as possible. This company has a lot of history, philanthropic work, and legacy to live up to. I'm honoured that my great-grandfather Edward deemed me worthy to be the next leader."

"Thank you very much for well thought out and interesting input. It isn't everyday that I get an opportunity to speak to a key member of a successful company," said Bill blushing as Rory smiled at him.

"I was very happy to answer your questions about the company. Your questions were very straightforward," said Rory.

She enjoyed chatting with Bill about the economic climate and the best stocks to invest in currently. She hadn't had this much fun in a long time. It was odd that she would find a competent reporter still in school since so far she hadn't had good experiences with the press. It probably had to do with the fact that she didn't want to be in the spot light as she was growing up and it was only recently she allowed to have pictures taken of her.

"Oh dear, the prince has decided to grace us with his presence," mumbled Bill as he looked towards someone who had just walked in the door.

Rory followed the direction that Bill was throwing daggers at and almost groaned in a most unladylike fashion. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Daddy Huntzberger likes to check in at the YDN since the family are esteemed alumni. He wants his little boy to write articles and have a by-line in every issue. This has not come to be since junior likes to deny his father everything the man wishes. Logan needs to grow up and assume responsibility because he's currently acting like a spoilt brat."

"What an interesting character study of young Logan Huntzberger. If I didn't know that he could write and secretly loves it I would assume that Huntzberger was going to be miserable for the rest of his life. I think I'm going to take my leave. Oh, please refer to me as Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden in your article. It was lovely talking to you," said Rory as she quickly shook hands with Bill and made her way over to Paris.

"Rory, are you following me around campus?" asked Logan before Rory could leave without any contact with her enemy.

"You think rather highly of yourself."

"It makes sense that your friends with Gellar since the both of you seem to have the same dominating personality." Logan watched the blonde sneer at him as he made his comment. It seemed that he was seeing Rory everywhere and didn't like it one bit.

"I would think you're familiar with dominating woman Huntzberger. How is that she-bitch that you live with?" asked Paris sweetly.

"Mother's lovely and I'll tell her you send her your regards the next time we converse. How are Ephraim and Stella doing?" asked Logan in the same condescending manner.

"Better now that they have loyal friends. I see your mother is still bitter over not being invited to the join the DAR. Emily Gilmore is not a person one pisses off before becoming anybody in society. Your mother still doesn't seem to understand that she married into your family and that doesn't exactly demand respect from people, especially someone like Emily. Tell her she better be careful because the old biddies remember all." Paris had wanted to share her opinions with Logan for a long time and she felt this was her perfect opportunity.

Logan just looked more confused as the two women made their way out of the now silent newsroom. He knew his parents had had a falling out with the Gellars. Mitchum and Ephraim had been friends for a long time and when Logan had been a few years old the friendship had dissolved. The other journalists were looking at him curiously, so he decided he should get what he'd needed to get, an article that was saved on his computer in the newsroom, and leave.

**AN:** Sorry for the late update of this chapter. It had been written a long time ago but I hadn't gotten the time to upload until now. Let me know what you think of this current chapter. LE.


	7. Little Girl Lost

**Legacy**

**Disclaimer: **The Gilmore Girls does not belong to me; it belongs to the CW and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

**Chapter 6: Little Girl Lost**

"The wise man must remember that while he is a descendant of the past, he is a **parent** of the future." ~ Herbert Spencer *

My parents had hurt me by being absent. Though I never let many see how much their neglect had hurt me, it had a deep impact on my relationships with others. My great-grandparents along with my grandparents had built a fortress of love around me as I was growing up. However, this did not help how rejected I felt when my own parents treated me like an obligation.

It took me a long time to appreciate those that were around who loved me. I was pining for those who weren't there when I should have been thankful for those who had stuck it out. It would take time for me to heal the old hurts and value Edward C. Hayden and Lorelai 'Trix' Gilmore.

Anger doesn't solve anything. It only makes healing an arduous process. I had to stop being angry with Lorelai and Christopher. The healthy way to resolve my resentment towards my parents was to stop all communications with them. It was the only way I could move on with my life without their neglect affecting me.

The relationships with my friends that I had built over the years were the first steps to moving past my parental issues. When I found someone who understood my hurt and helped me move past it, the wound would heal. It took a lot of antagonism for me to open up and start the healing process.

Time does heal all wounds…

-GG-

I hate small towns. I think it has something do with my mother living in one, but I loathe the small town atmosphere. So what was I doing sitting in my car outside of a run down diner contemplating my hate? I was meeting the woman who had birthed me.

I don't usually meet my parents, either of them. However, Gran had convinced me to go ahead with _this _particular meeting; apparently my dippy mother had some sort of announcement to make. I had a bet going with Great-grandfather Edward that either she was getting married or had gotten herself knocked up. _Neither _choice was appealing to me, therefore I was going to do my duty and meet her, and then promptly forget she existed.

My parents aren't the best people in the world. They had given me life, and then forgotten I'd existed. Being an afterthought was never the best feeling. I remember being four years old and waiting on them to show up to my birthday party, but being disappointed when they didn't even have the courtesy to call. There were too many times in my life when my so-called parents had let me down, and thus I expect nothing from them. My great-grandparents were enough for me.

Whenever my parents had reached out to me, I felt no need to meet them halfway because they weren't anything to me. It may sound cold, but they were neglectful and didn't once think about their child. They _only_ thought of themselves from day one, I feel no sense of kinship towards them. We're strangers who happen to share DNA.

I have no expectations for this meeting; it's better to have no expectations than have ones hopes crushed. I hadn't seen my mother Lorelai since the holidays, and even then I'd only said two words to her: "No Lorelai."

I turned off my car which had been idling for more than the time allotted by the small town. I was getting a kick out of a small bearded man walking back and forth keeping watch on my car. Stepping out of the car and engaging the alarm, I made my way to the diner where I was supposed to meet up Lorelai.

As the bell sounded, the nosy crowd stared at me without preamble before a gruff man in a baseball cap yelled at them to get on with their business. "Hey, you must be Rory. I'm Luke, you're mom's boyfriend."

Rory didn't shake the man hands; it didn't look clean to shake. "How do you know me?"

Luke put his hand down, it was an awkward moment. "You look just like your mother."

"So I've been told by others."

"Umm…she…that is…your mother isn't here yet. She's running late getting down here from the Inn. Would you like something to drink while you wait for Lorelai?" asked Luke who looked like he would rather face Taylor Doose than his girlfriend's daughter.

"I'll have an iced tea please," said Rory as she watched the man hurry out of her sight. She made him nervous, it was easy to see. She took out wet naps from her Chanel purse and wiped down the table, then her hands and looked around. The occupants of the diner were surreptitiously glancing at her. She was used to being stared at, so she ignored them.

It seemed like this 'diner' was the hub of the small town where her mother resided. She had no idea where her father was living at the moment; as long as it wasn't on the street her family seemed satisfied. She was happy when her parent's fulfilled their annual obligatory family get together, she hated being a duty.

Luke, the diner man, brought her her iced tea and hovered.

"Was there something you wish to discuss?"

"Umm…no…it would be better if Lorelai was here before we get into the nitty gritty." He sat down across from, which seemed like it was painful from the way he was wincing. "I hear you're at Yale…how is that going?"

It was awkward having small talk with someone who was very bad at it. "Yale is lovely."

"Oh! Good! I heard you graduated from Princeton. Congrats! You must be super smart to be doing more than one degree!"

"I find it a challenge. That man at the counter has been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes," said Rory pointing out the person in question.

"What do you want Kirk?" asked Luke.

"Luke the service at this diner has gone down tremendously since the arrival of you-know-who. I would like to place my order," said the individual known as Kirk.

Rory watched in fascination as Luke got up and banged some cutlery around and got the customer what he wanted.

She was too occupied watching the low budget street theatre being enacted in front of her to see the woman walk up to her table. "Rory…wow you've grown since the last time I saw you," was the first sentence out of the mouth of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore.

"Lorelai eloquent as always," came the tart reply.

Lorelai looked at her offspring and wished things were different. In another life, they would have been the best of friends rather than the coldness of the present. There were many regrets a person has in their lifetime; many of hers had to do with Rory. "I'm so glad to see you Rory. How are you?"

"Lorelai, did you ask me here to conduct idle chit-chat or was there a purpose? I've come to this town that I have never visited per your request to Gran Lorelai. The least you can do is get to the point instead of wasting time."

By this time Luke had decided to join the mother-daughter duo. He took Lorelai's hand and squeezed it. "Rory, you're mother and I wished you to be the first to know that I've asked your mother to marry me and she's accepted," said Luke.

There was silence throughout the entire diner. Everyone was waiting for the celebrating to begin, but it wouldn't come. Rory, with steady fingers, sipped her iced tea…once…then twice before looking up at her mother and Luke. "_We'll_ I guess congratulations are in order. I don't understand the need for you to tell me first, the entire family could have been notified during the next holiday party. However, I'll inform the rest of the Gilmore clan about you're impending marriage Lorelai. I'm going to be late for a DAR meeting, so if you'll excuse me I must be on my way."

"That's all you're going to say? You're mother and I just announced that we're going to be married and all you have to say is that you're late for a meeting?" asked an incredulous Luke.

Lorelai grabbed a hold of Luke before he could confront her daughter. "Luke honey, you need to calm down."

"No! Lorelai you're her mother for god's sake!"

Rory grabbed her handbag and put it on her shoulders. She turned and looked right at Luke with disgust. "That woman is not my mother. She carried me for nine months then gave me up. She and I share genes but that doesn't make her my mother. I don't particularly care what happens to her as long as she doesn't embarrass me or my family. The fact that I came here to listen to you're _joyous_ news should be enough. Don't expect me to wish you well or keep in contact with you for any reason. The both of you mean nothing to me and I'll forget you the minute I step out of this hellhole of a town. I've lived my life without Lorelai or Christopher interfering in my life and I'll continue to do so. I'll see the two of you at the next holiday party or not."

Luke was completely shell-shocked and Lorelai was staring at Rory as she was striding towards her car. Her baby girl looked so grown-up and so full of hate. How did it come to this? She shared part of the blame that was for sure.

**-GG-**

Lanny was trying to do his readings for his economics class, but supply and demand were making his head hurt. He didn't understand why it couldn't be straightforward instead of jumbled up with weird jargons. He was contemplating a break when there was a knock at the door. The book was put aside and he answered the door at a dead run. Thank god for distractions!

The first thing he noticed was the hard look on Rory's face. He came to the conclusion that she had some sort of talk with one of her parents, either over the phone or in person. He was assuming in person because she looked worse off when there was a face-to-face confrontation. He shifted allowing her to come in, and closed the door. She looked like a lost little girl. He put out his arms and she walked right into his embrace.

Over the years, Rory had always come to him to find solace after some incident with his parents. She had never cried or shown any weakness, she simply wanted to be held by someone. She relied on Lanny to boost her morale. They had an odd platonic relationship, her girl friends knew to leave Rory be after an incident with her parents and that Lanny should be called to give her comfort. To an outsider who knew nothing of the relationship between the two, they would mistake the embrace as one of a romantic nature.

Lanny slowly led Rory to the nearest seating area, which just happened to be the entertainment centre/living area that Shira Huntzberger had insisted her son needed while away at college. Rory felt better as Lanny rhythmically stroked her back in the same way he had done since the first time she had run to him for reassurance.

"What happened?" asked Lanny.

"It's what's been happening all these years. Lorelai decides she wants to see her only child and show her off to other people. You know, show them I exist! She's engaged to that diner man. He had the gall to accuse me of being a bad daughter. I ripped him a new one! Who does he think he is? He has no idea what kind of mother Lorelai is and he had the nerve to raise his voice to me?" This distorted retort came in rapid fire succession.

"You can't let them get to you Rory. You're better off without getting your hopes up when it comes to them. I don't like what it does to you when you see them. It's got to stop."

"I know. Gran Lorelai wanted me to see my mother and I did it as a favour for her. I'm not going to the wedding. I want both Lorelai and Christopher to stay away from me and my life."

"I'm sorry you had to go through the incident today. You're a wonderful person Rory. You have a lot to give the world and those around you. One day you're going to find a man who is going to love you like you should be loved and you're going to start a family of your own. Forget about Lorelai and Christopher and their mess. You shouldn't deal with the disorder of their lives. If they don't want to know you, it's their loss not yours. You have a lot of people that love you and want you to be happy."

Rory encircled her arms around Lanny and gave him hug full of everything she couldn't voice. He was always there for her when she needed him the most. If she could make herself fall in love with anybody in the world, Lanny would be at the top of her list. Life was never as easy as that. No other words were said as the two of them lay on the couch within an embrace for a long time. They drifted off, in each others arms.

It was this intimate picture that Logan Huntzberger was met with when he came back to his dorm after classes were done for the day. He felt a jolt when he saw Rory held by his roommate in such a way. Rory was such a strong, independent woman that this picture presented an opposing view.

He watched them for a minute more before he quietly made his way to his room and closed the door. Some things were better off left alone.

-GG-

Rory was an enigma; Logan can most assuredly say this. She had popped into his life out of the blue and invaded his every corner. He felt like a child wanting to get her attention when he was near her. She was an amazing woman who had so much going for her, although he knew next to nothing about her.

It was in a fit of rage that he had gotten angry at Colin for talking to her, the same boy he had sunk a yacht with. He and Colin had grown up together, had been each other's family, and will continue to have a merry time even in old age. It was surprising to realize that everyone had a weakness.

Rory was simply Rory. She had no last name, as far as he could find out, and she came from nowhere. Though she had to be part of some prestigious family, she seemed unconcerned with impressing him, the Huntzberger heir.

He felt a mixture of feelings for this girl. She had relations with men he knew and seemed vulnerable when she was asleep. He was curious to know what had made her come to Lanny today. He looked out his window which provided him with a serene view of the front of Berkeley House as he replayed his phone messages.

"Logan I don't know where in hell you are, but I demand that you call me back immediately. You have once again screwed up with one of your stupid stunts _and_ _I_ have to bail you out. You should be grateful to me…."

His predestined life was kicking in already. He felt constricted by family obligation and the need to uphold a legacy. Sometimes he wished he was a nameless kid who had gotten into Yale, but other times he knew that without the Huntzberger name he wouldn't have gotten to do half the things he'd experienced.

He wondered where this unusual obsession with Rory was coming from. He knew she came from money, it was quite obvious, but he couldn't pin down where she fit in the whole scheme of things. Why had she appeared at Yale like a fallen angel and been everywhere he went? He wasn't conceited enough to think his mother had planned this, and Rory seemed to have a dislike for his family.

He could find out who she was through Colin, though they were just barely speaking after his confrontation with him at the pub. But asking Colin seemed like a copout. It was the mystery of her that intrigued him, that was all. After finding out who she was, he'll forget about her…right?

**AN: Thank you to all my loyal readers who have not given up on this and the other stories. This chapter has been a long time coming. I've mapped out a few chapters ahead for this story so hopefully more chapters will follow at a quicker pace. Let me know what you think. ~LE**

*Found at: http :/ /quotes /with /keyword /parent /


	8. The Road Less Travelled

**Legacy**

**Disclaimer: **The Gilmore Girls does not belong to me; it belongs to the CW and Amy Sherman-Palladino. "The Road not Taken" belongs to Robert Frost.

**Chapter 7: The Road Less Travelled  
**

_**The Road not Taken by Robert Frost***_

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,  
And sorry I could not travel both  
And be one traveler, long I stood  
And looked down one as far as I could  
To where it bent in the undergrowth;_

_Then took the other, as just as fair  
And having perhaps the better claim,  
Because it was grassy and wanted wear;  
Though as for that, the passing there  
Had worn them really about the same,_

_And both that morning equally lay  
In leaves no step had trodden black  
Oh, I kept the first for another day!  
Yet knowing how way leads on to way,  
I doubted if I should ever come back._

_I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
two roads diverged in a wood, and I -  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference._

**-GG-**

For most of my life I chose to take a path I believed, in a misguided attempt, would make my parents angry, but in reality they had expected it. If I had known then, what I know now I would have done exactly as I was told and found another way of rebellion. Age and experience help put youthful follies in perspective. It would be with gentle guidance and recognition that I would become the man my grandmother Catherine would have been proud to call grandson. I had never known my grandmother, but it was only through finding out the person she had been that I discovered my true strength and sense of family. The Forbes family saved me from who I could have become, my father Mitchum, I chose to take the road less travelled.

My life changed in the most unexpected way when I met Mr. Edward Chaffee Hayden. Some say there are forks in the road to life and when you are at the crossroads you may not know which path to choose. I had no idea that my unexpected meeting with Edward would allow me to take a different path. My grandfather and father did no appreciate the tradition and heritage that was my Grandmother Catherine's family and therefore shunned it. My mother Shira found the Forbes family intimidating and wanted to do everything in her power to keep me and my sister Honor as far away from them as possible. Shira had a natural dislike for anyone who she assumed was blue-blooded and would look down their nose at her.

The happenstance meeting of Edward Hayden would allow me to meet my true extended family and with that meeting it would seal my fate in the most unexpected ways. I wouldn't know it until later but it was the love and nurturing of my Forbes family that allowed me to grow up.

**-GG-**

Pain and suffering…that was what happened when Logan Huntzberger and his father were in the same room for an extended period of time. The father and son had had their usual disagreement about how Logan was a disappointment and how his life was already mapped out for him therefore he should get on board.

Logan was never happy after seeing his father, especially at the head offices of Huntzberger Publishing Group in New York. Father and son had had a two-and-a-half hour meeting where arguments and shouting ensued.

It was tiring being a disappointment in his father's eye, but it had been a long time since he'd cared about his father's opinion. There were only a handful of people who he cared for and he could count them on one hand.

Currently, Logan was sitting in a quaint coffee shop across from his father's office building. It wasn't hard to indulge in some caffeine intake after a session with old Mitchum. He was getting tired of the same routine over and over again; something was going to have to change.

"Would you happen to be Logan Otis Forbes?" asked a distinguished sounding voice. Logan had to turn his head to get a good look at the man the voice was attached to. He was an older gentleman with greying hair, bushy eyebrows, and an aristocratic manner. No one had ever called him by his middle names before, most everybody who talked to him referred to him as Logan Huntzberger.

Logan stood up and extended his hand. "I am sir." His hand was shaken in a no-nonsense manner and Logan invited the unknown man to sit at his table. "I'm sorry to say I don't know who you are sir," said Logan.

"Yes…all in good time my boy. So tell me young Logan, what are you doing sitting outside your father's offices with a rather angry look on your face."

"That would be a long story to tell."

"Do you know when I happened to glance your way; you were scowling like Alexander Bartholomew Forbes. You have the look of him we were school chums in our heyday."

Logan looked at the man with some interest. He'd never heard anything about his grandmother's family. "Is that right? I don't know anything about my Forbes relatives to tell you the truth," Logan confessed.

"That's quite a shame! One should always know about one's history so the mistakes of the past are not repeated. I strongly believe everyone should know about their family."

Logan nodded his head assent. "I wholeheartedly agree."

"Now, let me properly introduce myself. Logan Forbes Otis - Edward Chaffee Hayden; how do you do?"

Logan was floored. He couldn't believe he was meeting such an illustrious personage. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir…"

**-GG-**

Rory, Paris, Juliet, and Rosemary were having brunch at the Hartford country club. The topic of conversation was Lorelai's impending nuptials to her diner man boyfriend. After Rory had talked to Lanny, she felt comfortable to discuss the sudden turn of events with her closest female friends. She had needed to think over the situation before letting the girls know.

"I don't care one whit about Lorelai and her eventual marriage, which will not affect me. I don't even want to go to her wedding but I know Grandma Emily and Grandpa Richard will _politely_ ask me to attend. I wish there weren't so many obligations with Lorelai and Christopher," said Rory looking rather bored with the topic of conversation.

The other girls never knew what to say to Rory when discussing Lorelai, but they would be supportive of whatever decisions Rory made.

"I would just try to book an event on the day of the wedding and cite prior commitments as the reason for not attending. You can always send a nice toaster to the newlyweds via UPS," said Juliet who always thought a nice gift would solve any problem.

"I hate attending obligatory events no matter how important my family thinks it is," said Rosemary who was sipping her Shirley Temple and looking around at the occupants of the country club dining room.

Paris huffed. "If you have no way of getting out of it, I'll be your plus one. I can keep the natives at bay although I'm not looking forward to sitting on hack stacks or tipping cows."

Rory laughed as she drank deeply from her coffee cup. "Paris I have no doubt you would keep the natives away and scare them half to death in the process. They'll never know what hit them when the Paris Gellar express comes into town."

"I would love to see the reaction of the local populous when they get to hear some of Paris' sermons on how to combat childhood obesity or population control. They'll run for the hill," replied Rosemary before smirking at her companions.

As the girls were chuckling they noticed a group of elderly women enter the dining room and be seated at a prime table. "Is that who I think it is?" asked Paris who was now seething.

"Yes I do believe it is Shira Huntzberger," said Juliet lifting her chin and turning her head, literally cutting the other woman.

Rory dismissed the elaborate and, if she had to say so herself, bourgeoisie entrance. Some of the occupants of the room were pandering to Shira Huntzberger and her Botox posse, Rory was disgusted. Shira was an unknown nobody before marrying Mitchum Huntzberger. The woman felt she was obligated to be treated with a certain manner when, in reality, she had slept her way into a new monied family. Shira did not like how those who were a part of the old monied class had more power and social standing than those new monied families, who sometimes had a great deal more money. The woman did not understand that money did not buy class, besides not all old monied families lacked funds, the Gilmores and Haydens had more money than the Huntzbergers yet they did not flaunt it.

"I see where Logan Huntzberger gets his constant need to surround himself with people who fall over themselves for him. That woman has not met the right sort of people to set her straight. I don't understand how the Forbes family can stand being related to _that_," said Rory.

"I can't believe _that woman_ is still trying to fit into the upper echelons of Hartford society when she has literally kept the most important people in her children's lives away from them. She'll be straightened out when she meets a matriarch of the old families who will chew her up and spit her out. I can't wait for that day," replied a giddy Paris.

"Let's not waste out breath on that creature. So what is going on with you and Ian Campbell?" asked Juliet pointedly to Rory.

"I don't know what you mean."

Paris smiled and looked at the other girls. They knew Rory better than a lot of people and they could see how Ian had come to play an important part in Rory's life. "Don't play dumb it's not attractive."

"Ian and I have been goods friends for ages just like I have been friends with the three of you. He is my escort to events where I need a date and there is nothing sinister or underhanded about that," said Rory.

"If you say so," replied Rosemary.

"Speaking of the Campbell family, isn't that Elspeth Hawthorne Campbell?" Paris pointed to the woman heading in their direction. She was stopped when one of Shira Huntzbergers companions held her in a vice-like grip.

Rory nodded her head and decided to save Mrs. Campbell from the women. "Excuse me a minute ladies." She got up and made her way to the Huntzberger table.

"…so I couldn't believe when Mitchum surprised me with tickets to see Paul McCartney live in New York. Isn't he just the perfect man?" asked Shira Huntzberger.

Rory knew for a fact that Mrs. Campbell was an avid fan of the Beatles and Shira mentioning Paul McCartney was a slap in the face to her. Mr. Campbell was an absentminded husband and forgot anniversaries, birthdays, and anything to do with personal matter; the man was married to him job. Rory knew for a fact that Mitchum was a ladies man and tended to make grand gestures when he had done something wrong. The concert was probably an apology for his numerous mistresses or it had more to do with the woman who had publicly talked to the National Enquirer about her affair with Mitchum. Shira had gone up two dress sizes and spent months at a retreat in Colorado after the news hit the stands.

Rory touched Mrs. Campbell's elbow before the woman could make a scathing retort. "Hello Mrs. Campbell! How are you?"

Elspeth turned to the familiar voice and smiled. She embraced Rory and held tight. The girl knew just when to come and intercede. "Rory darling! I'm marvellous now that you're here. I am ever so glad to see you. How is Yale treating you?"

"Yale is lovely. Why don't you join my friends and I at our table, and we'll talk of the next DAR meeting."

"That would be lovely. It's always nice to discuss the DAR," said Elspeth. She knew for a fact that the DAR was a sore spot for Shira since she was denied the right to join the organization because she had no ancestors who fought in the civil war or simply did not know her family heritage.

Shira hated being ignored and she couldn't believe some person had the audacity to interrupt her when she was taking Elspeth Campbell down a peg. She was about to say something to the young woman about the rude interruption when she realized the woman had taken Elspeth away to her own table. She hadn't even introduced herself to Shira, well…she would be publicly ostracized if Shira had anything to do with it.

"What a rude young woman. Doesn't she know who I am?" asked Shira to her friend Mandy Rooter and Sandy Ambrosia.

Mandy was staring at the table with curiosity; the women all looked familiar. It was just at that moment when the waiter made his way to their table. "Are you ladies ready to order?"

"Excuse me, but do you happen to know the young women at that table?" asked Sandy pointing to the table Elspeth Campbell was seated at.

The waiter turned to look at where she was pointing. "Oh yes! I believe it is Miss Paris Gellar, Miss Rosemary Endicott, Miss Juliet Bradlee, Mrs. Elspeth Campbell, and Miss Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden."

Shira stared in shock and disgust at the illustrious group. No wonder she was snubbed, they were all old family names. Although she should have recognized Paris Gellar since the girl resembled her mother to large degree. "Which one is Miss Gilmore-Hayden?"

"Miss Gilmore-Hayden is the young lady who approached your table to speak with Mrs. Campbell," supplied the waiter.

So, that was the illustrious heiress who bled blue blood. She had heard many things about the offspring of scandal, but she would never have thought the young woman would be so blatantly cutting. She hadn't even acknowledged Shira or her companions; if fact she chose to dismiss the table altogether as if they weren't important.

**-GG-**

Logan was sitting at the pub drinking and pondering his conversation with Edward Hayden when he saw her walk into the pub and make a beeline for the bar. He was man enough to know that she was an interesting person and he was a little in awe of her.

She didn't like him and for some odd reason he wanted to find out where her hatred for his family came from. She knew a lot about the Huntzbergers and the Forbes' since she had brought it up in their conversations before.

He watched her look around for a place to sit, so he waved at her and hoped she would come over. She stared at him for a minute longer than necessary before making her way to his booth.

"No date tonight Huntzberger?" asked Rory.

"I decided to have a night off and give the ladies a break," said Logan sarcastically.

"I'm sure some of them are crying their hearts out in public washrooms all over Yale," came the tart reply.

Logan made no comment and watched as she took a tentative sip of her drink. It was nice to sit with a Rory and not fight. He hoped the peace between them would last so he could have more situations like this.

"I saw your mother at the Hartford country club," said Rory out of the blue.

Logan looked at her in surprise. "She goes there sometimes with her girlfriends but I'm surprised she was there today. She was supposed to go somewhere with my father."

"I wasn't properly introduced to her since I simply went to eradicate Mrs. Campbell, who your mother's friends had shanghaied, from a tense situation," said Rory. She was surprised to be having a calm conversation with Logan. They two of them were known to yell at each and walk away, not sit and talk to each other.

"Ian Campbell's mother? My mother doesn't like anyone who is part of the established families," said Logan seriously.

"Yes I can tell by the way your mother acts towards some of the matriarchs that she doesn't like them. It's probably why they don't accept or like her. She wants to be let into the inner circle but without establishing ties of friendship or kinship, she simply wants to barge in. They won't ever accept her after the way she has behaved towards certain families, she'll be shunned for the rest of her life," replied Rory.

"I talked to someone who told me I looked like my great-grandfather Barty Forbes. I was surprised and happy to talk about old Barty, but I wish I had gotten to know him when he was alive. I wish I knew my Forbes relations. I know my mother hated my grandmother's family because they tried to stop her from marrying my father, but she really hurt me and Honor by not allowing us contact with the Forbes'," sighed Logan.

Rory hid her surprise at Logan's confession. She realized he was wishing for something she had all her life, which was a loving family. Her parents were useless human beings, but her grandparents and great-grandparents were the best possible people. She surprised herself and Logan by reaching over and putting her hand on top of Logan's. "You can always get to know them. You can choose to acknowledge and extend friendship towards your Forbes family Logan. It's not too late to take a different road."

Logan looked up into Rory's blue eyes and felt like he was finally receiving sound advice. She tried to remove her hand, but Logan held tight and smiled at her. She was a magnificent woman.

*The poem was taken from the following website: http : / / poetrypages . lemon 8 . nl / life / roadnottaken / roadnottaken . htm

**AU: Thank you to all my readers who have continued to support my stories and new readers who have just discovered my stories. I always love hearing from you so drop me a line and let me know what you think of this latest chapter. ~LE**


	9. Family Legacy

**Legacy**

**Disclaimer: **The Gilmore Girls does not belong to me; it belongs to the CW and Amy Sherman-Palladino.

**Chapter 8: Family Legacy **

"Everyone must leave something behind when he dies . . . Something your hand touched some way so your soul has somewhere to go when you die . . . It doesn't matter what you do, so long as you change something from the way it was before you touched it into something that's like you after you take your hands away."  
― Ray Bradbury, _Fahrenheit 451__**_

**-GG-**

Logan Huntzberger was intrigued by the legacy daughter who was to be inducted into the Life and Death Brigade. It wasn't everyday someone with such a distinguished pedigree would be joining the ranks of those who called themselves an 'anarchic collective'. It was odd to Logan that he had never once met this phenomenon. He always assumed he'd met everyone there was to know in society, though it could be this particular girl socialized in different parts of society, those parts that Logan's mother was not allowed in.

Hmm…Gilmore-Hayden…Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden; sounded quite prim and proper. He hoped she knew how to have a good time and would fit seamlessly into the current group. She was an enigma to the members of the LDB. Seth was withholding all information about the girl and anyone who knew her was not to say a word to the rest of the group. Suffice to say, Logan was not amused.

"Did you hear about Gilmore-Hayden?" asked Colin.

Logan hadn't seen hide or hair of Colin since the beginning of the semester. He had been busy doing 'school work' every time Logan or Finn wanted to go out and party. "I only know her name and that she's a legacy. She's got quite the pedigree being a Gilmore and a Hayden."

"Oh yes she does. She's a cousin of mine through her grandmother Emily Gilmore nee Cabot-Lodge."

"Oh…so you've met her," asked an intrigued Logan. Finally! Someone who had met and spoken to the girl.

Colin realized his mistake the minute he uttered the words. Logan had to know everything about everybody and therefore could not wait patiently for the big reveal. "I don't know her very well, but I've met her scant few times. Can't say anymore than that buddy! Seth's orders are that those who know her; should not say anything until she's pledged and we receive a biography."

"Colin…"

"NO! You have to wait just like everybody else," said a stern faced Colin. He hoped the vehement refusal would put off any argument Logan was going to dish up.

Logan only rolled his eyes as he looked around at the busy workers who were setting up for the event. "She must rate quite the influence if the LDB is buzzed with excitement. Why are those men walking around with a sniffer dog?" asked Logan.

"I guess Seth wanted the facility to be secure?!" said Colin lamely not explaining the _real _reason.

"Why would…" began Logan only to be interrupted by Seth.

"Oh thank god I found you!" said Seth running up to the two men. The poor guy looked like he was going to fall over.

"Seth, you need to calm down. Everything was going smoothly when we last spoke. What's happened?" asked Colin in a soothing voice trying to calm down the event organizer.

"Yes…it was all fine until I got a call from my father. He mentioned how important it was for the LDB and _me_ that this event goes off without a hitch. I think we need more champagne, but I bought the particular brand the guest of honour likes from my only known distributor…I need help!" ranted Seth before sitting heavily down on the nearest flat surface, which just happed to be upended chairs.

Logan felt bad for the guy and therefore patted him on the back. "Leave it to me. Just tell me the brand and you'll have an endless supply."

"Thank you! It's Dom Perignon Rose."

**-GG-**

Rory Gilmore-Hayden was blissfully unaware how her debut into Yale society, most importantly her induction into the Yale chapter of the Honourable Life and Death Brigade was causing such maelstrom of activity among its current members. She was simply out shopping with her three best friends and thinking about what she was going to wear.

"You're going to love it, that Seth Otis Graham Norcross sure knows how to throw a party," said Juliet while grabbing several dresses off the rack. Juliet, Rosemary, and Paris had already been inducted into the Life and Death Brigade during pledge week. Rory was a special case due to her legacy status and her being a member of the Princeton chapter.

"There'll be people there who you haven't seen in a long time," said Paris.

"I know. I'm happy that you lovely ladies will be joining me in my foray with the LDB," said Rory smiling at her friends.

She knew that she was going to see Logan Huntzberger again. The two of them hadn't talked since their conversation at the pub. She didn't know how to react when he was genuinely regretting his lack of familial connection to his Forbes family members.

"I'm glad we'll be sharing these experiences with each other," said Rosemary as she held up a dress in puce, which Rory axed in favour of another.

"I had a chat with Grandfather and he mentioned that we should think of this as a great way to make connections that we did not previously have and a perfect networking opportunity," said Rory looking pleased as punch.

Paris was the only one nodding to Rory's lecture, while Rosemary and Juliet had gone prematurely deaf because they did not respond to the talk at all. Rory and Paris were always the serious ones of the group while Rosemary and Juliet made the other girls break out of their shell once in a while.

"There'll be some really handsome men to choose from tonight. I'm looking forward to meeting new guys since most of the men of our acquaintance are either too old or somehow related to us," said Juliet.

"All the prominent families have intermarried. We're all related to each other in some way or another. I'm related to Josh Greenspan through our mothers. Rory is related to you, Rosemary and several other people. It's an incestuous group," said Paris.

"If you only allow your sons and daughters to marry those with prominent last names then your marriage pool is going to decrease as the generations go on. I'm probably going to end up married to a guy who is distantly related to me," said Rory in a blasé manner as if she was discussing the weather.

"Oh yuck!" said a disgusted Rosemary.

"But the truth," countered Paris.

"Maybe there'll be European nobility or royalty in attendance and we won't need to worry about kissing cousins," said Juliet naively.

"Oh Juliet," sighed Rory. Sometimes Juliet was too much to handle.

"Was it something I said?" asked Juliet looking to the others as Rory left to go to the opposite side of the store.

**-GG-**

The party was in full swing as Logan made his entrance. He had come with Finn and Seth since Colin had mentioned that he would meet them there due to a last minute change in plans. Colin was elsewhere most of the time and Logan had a feeling he was seeing someone. It was probably someone who wasn't part of their social circle therefore Colin was embarrassed. Colin was the most snobbish out of all of Logan's friends, but the guy really needed to loosen up.

However, today was not going to be his friend's odd behaviour rather it was going to be about the new pledge to the Life and Death Brigade. The LDB had rented out the grand ballroom at the Plaza hotel and it was done up to the specifications of one Seth Norcross. It was old world glamour and brought to mind European aristocracy.

"Mighty fine party we have here mate," said Finn looking around at the beautiful people.

"Yes it seems like the LDB has spared no expense for this new inductee," said Logan.

"Not just any inductee, but a legacy one at that. Do you have the scoop on her?" asked Finn curiously. He had never once met this Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden though he was somehow related to her through her great-Grandmother. It was all convoluted.

Logan could only sigh and shake his head. "Not a word. Colin has met her handful of times because he's related to her through her grandmother, however he wouldn't spill the beans."

"Weird…I'm related to her through her great-Grandmother," said an inquisitive Finn.

"She's related to everyone!"

The two men continued to joke about the new inductee. However all around them, the Life and Death Brigade were watching each other carefully during the grand debut of the legacy pledge. Logan Huntzberger was not chosen to say the pledge rather one Finnegan Benjamin Stuart Rothschild had decided to make his claim known. He had surprisingly revealed that Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden was his second cousin through his numerous Stuart cousins. Apparently, Miss Gilmore-Hayden was part of a prominent bloodline in the aristocratic circles all across Europe. The LDB watched as everyone took their places for the main event, the pledge of one young lady.

Logan was looking forward to setting his eyes on the entity so he could see her and easily dismiss her. He was going to stay the allotted time then head to the pub to see if he could track down Rory. He wasn't desperate, which was for losers who didn't take the initiative, rather he was brave. Logan knew his fascination with Rory was rather sick since all she did to him was throw scathing remarks his way. He was a glutton for punishment.

Colin and Finn were sipping champagne and watching everyone run around acting crazy. The two of them were the only ones not making any nervous movements. The LDB needed a break from this momentous occasion; they were picking up bad habits.

"So have you met Cousin Lorelai?" asked Finn.

Colin sighed. He knew how incestuous their group of friends were, however it really didn't click until Rory. She was related to him and Finn in distant ways, but they still shared ancestors.

"I have met her. We have a few classes together, and no I will not tell you about her!" said an exasperated Colin.

"Hmph!" grumbled Finn.

"You'll meet her in a few minutes."

"It's not the same as having met her before this event. I'm her family and am meeting her for the first time!" replied a moody Finn.

"I'm sure you met when you were babies since her great-Grandmother is your Godmother…well one of your many Godmothers," mumbled Colin.

"I told you my mother comes from the prominent House of Stuart and we are related to royalty in some form or another. According to Gran Georgina anyways…" trailed off Finn deep in thought.

Colin rolled his eyes and looked up at the podium where Rory would be introduced.

"Can I have your attention… members of this Honourable group! I would like to begin the festivities tonight and get this special pledge ceremony off the ground. Let me introduce three newly pledged members of this establishment to give a brief history of our new member. Ladies and Gentlemen: Miss Paris Eustace Baron Geller, Miss Rosemary Constanza Rose Endicott, and Miss Juliet Edwina Viola Bradlee!" said Seth.

There were wolf whistles amongst some of the rowdy members of the group since they had already imbibed more than their fair share of alcohol. Paris only had to give them her menacing stare to get them to hush up. Sometimes it was amusing watching her work.

"Good evening! I welcome you all, the members of the Life and Death Brigade, to this propitious event. We are here to introduce a young lady near and dear to our hearts. So without further ado let's begin…" The girls had decided they would split the speech into different sections with each one of them taking a segment.

"Miss Lorelai Chaffee Putnam Gilmore-Hayden is the **great-Granddaughter** of

Mr. Charles Abbot Putnam Gilmore, Yale '21 and Mrs. Lorelai Endicott Putnam Gilmore, Yale '21.

And

Mr. Edward Chaffee Quincy Hayden, Princeton '21 and Mrs. Lillian Cabot Dudley Hayden, Vassar '24.

The **Granddaughter** of

Mr. Richard Abbot Endicott Gilmore, Yale '64 and Mrs. Emily Cabot Lodge Gilmore, Smith '65.

And

The Honourable Justice Straubert Chaffee Dudley Hayden, Princeton '63 and Mrs. Francine Peabody Eliot Hayden, Princeton '64," said Paris

Juliet continued. "Miss Gilmore-Hayden is part of a long tradition of Yale and Princeton legacies. She had attained a Bachelor of Commerce in Business Administration with a minor in Sociology from Princeton University, class of 2004. She is currently working towards a Bachelor of Arts double major in Children's Literature and Greek Mythology at Yale."

"Miss Gilmore-Hayden is working as Vice-President in charge of Operations at Hayden Enterprises and will one day succeed her great-Grandfather as Chief Executive Officer at Hayden Enterprises," said Rosemary proudly looking out into the audience of astonished faces.

It was decided amongst the three friends that Paris should start and finish the speech. "Miss Gilmore-Hayden is already part of the Princeton chapter of the Life and Death Brigade therefore she simply needs to be inducted by saying the solemn pledge. I now call upon Mr. Finn Rothschild to say the pledge on behalf of the Life and Death Brigade, Yale Chapter."

Finn handed over his drink to Colin and made his way up to the podium. Rosemary and Juliet were at the microphone and said together, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we present to you Miss Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden!"

Logan literally choked on his drink as he saw exactly who had come out on the stage. He should've known it was _her_ since she acted like the Hartford Elite, but he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact that Rory was up there. He talked with her and could not fathom all she had achieved in her young life. She was a genius, an honest to goodness genius, who already had a degree…hell she was running her family business on a part-time basis. He was bitter and a little hurt. He couldn't believe Colin didn't warn him ahead of time and Rory just omitted her last names!

She looked like a queen looking over her subjects as she stood on the stage next to Finn. He watched as Finn kissed her cheeks and tried to put together the fact that this slip of a girl was related to both of his best friends. She seemed to hate him because his family wasn't one of the established families with accumulated wealth, history, and genealogy rather they made their money recently.

"Can I have the attention focused on me please! Alright…Cousin Lorelai repeat after me:  
I solemnly swear to keep the secrets of this esteemed group, the Life and Death Brigade, and all that it may entail. I swear to uphold the honour of this group and bring praise to its members. I swear to provide help to its members both past, present, and future to the best of my ability. Lastly, I promise to uphold the legacy passed down to me by my forefathers. In Omnia Paratus Lorelai! Welcome back!" said Finn after Rory had repeated his words. He gave her a hug as the rest of the group broke out the champagne.

Rory smiled as she accepted the congratulations of the LDB graciously like she was raised to do. She saw Logan close to the bar just watching her. He didn't seem to be over the shock of finding out her identity. She had made it her business to watch his reaction closely when she had walked out on stage. He actually had no clue who she was before now; it was an interesting turn of events.

**-GG-**

"Hello Lorelai," said Logan looking at the vision in front of him.

Rory looked back at him and moved in closer so their conversation would not be overheard by curious ears. "You thought I was someone after a position in one of your father's papers. I remember exactly what you thought about me and I told you exactly what I thought about you and your family."

"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning that you were a Gilmore-Hayden?" asked Logan looking angry.

"I don't need to tell people about my family that's simply crass and done by plebeians. My family is my business and has nothing whatsoever to do with my being introduced to people. I have no reason to throw my name around like some wet behind the ears juvenile. You acted the way you usually act," said Rory looking at him with derision.

"I know how you feel about my family so you don't need to use big words to say we're trash and not good enough to associate with the likes of you. There was no need to lie to me about who you are," said Logan looking at her like he didn't know her.

"How I feel about your family is one of many faults I find in you. I was introduced to you in a way that wasn't normal. You don't know everything about me Logan and don't presume to guess my motive behind leaving you in the dark about my family. Most of the time I can't stand to be in the same room as you."

"I met your great-Grandfather Edward a few weeks ago," said Logan. He didn't seem fazed by her harsh words anymore.

Rory was so caught off guard that she could only stare. "Is that right?"

Logan smiled, took a hold of her hands and gently lifted them up to place a delicate kiss on one of her wrists then the other. He knew his gesture was throwing her off. His lips lingered on her wrists than was proper.

Rory did her best to steady her gaze and look back at Logan with no emotion. It was hard. His sweet gesture was so unexpected and something she couldn't comprehend coming from Logan. He didn't seem like the old-fashioned type of guy who kissed a girl's hands. "What exactly are you trying to prove Logan?"

He held her hands firmly in his. "I wish you wouldn't fight me the whole way."

Rory moved away from Logan's close proximity and it allowed her hands to be released as she moved further away from him. "You don't know me. Don't think for a minute that you aren't the same overbearing, ill-mannered, little boy that you were when we first met. I didn't want you to know who I was because _you knowing_ wouldn't have made a difference in the grand scheme of things. We don't mingle in the same circles and therefore will not have a problem when we go to social functions. Your grandmother Catherine would have been disappointed in the fact that you've got none of the Forbes virtue."

Logan felt like someone had hit him with a sledgehammer. He could only watch as Rory walked into the fold of the LDB. How did she know his deepest darkest secrets…how did she know about Grandmother Catherine?

**Quote from: www . goodreads quotes /tag / legacy

**AN: Thank you for those readers still reading my stories. I hope you enjoyed this installment of Legacy. Let me know what you think. ~LE**


End file.
